


SoulMates

by TheEmpressAR



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: AdultLawRusso, Deathfic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gallows Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Johnny whumpage, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: What happens in the afterlife...stays in the afterlife.   An "Out of Body" AU Cobra Kai Experience.Song Title:  M83 Reunion - really beautiful song.  Take a listen!





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Everything may seem bleak in the beginning, but it will get better. I hope you stay with me on this one. Remember...it's just a story...something pushed me to write this today. I hope I know where it's going... <3
> 
> Please let me know what you think below...if I should continue or maybe leave this one alone?? It gets better :D
> 
> The Empress of the FEELS is REALS!

 

__

_*The 3 Elements I'm basing Johnny on in this fic*_

__

 

 _You came out of nowhere_  
_Stealing my heart and brain_  
_Flaming my every cell_  
_You make me feel myself_

_He’s not breathing.  Get the defibs over here now!  Stand back!  *THUNK*_

_“Johnny…stay with us…ok??” Daniel LaRusso was in a near panic._

_“Sir…how do you know the victim?  How did you find him?”_

_“I...I’ve known him forever.  He’s…He’s my high school…uh…”_

_“NO PULSE!!”_

_“AGAIN!!”  *THUNK*_

_“Get him to the ambulance.”_

_“Johnny!  Is he ok?  What’s happening??!!”_

 

 _“Well…shit.”_   I say looking down at myself.  I don’t exactly remember when it happened.  All I can recall is when I stood up but didn’t stand up. If that makes any sense to you.  I felt a pull like the want to sit, to move to lift but nothing happened. 

I tried lifting my arm, testing my fingers.  Eventually, if I thought hard enough about it, I was able to raise my hand.  It felt like the ripping of a phone book or a tough piece of paper.  It took all of my efforts to make it move.  I held my hand in front of my face.  This couldn’t be right.  I shook it in front of my face.  Why can I see the ground?  Right through my hand.  What’s happening?

I sat up.  Everything was easier all of the sudden.  It was weightless.  I sat up and up and UP like I was being wrenched from the earth.  Wait a minute. I dug my heels in like it would stop me somehow.  I looked down and saw…what?  Who? I slowed and clawed my way back down to the…what was it…I could see a body lying on the ground.  I could see others huddled over and around it.  I didn’t know who any of these people were.  What is that noise?  Almost like singing.  I ignored it.  I wanted to know what was happening.  I walked shakily over to the first person I saw and tried to get a look at the…what I knew now was a body on the ground.  Was someone hurt?

Something slammed into my chest. I was being pulled.  Forcefully pulled closer to the huddled form on the ground.  It felt like someone playing tug of war with me.  I didn’t want to see.  But something was dragging me back.

“No.”  The sound of my voice did not come from me but from all around me.   That damn music growing louder in my ear. 

I finally got enough courage to approach what was now being put on a gurney and wheeled over to red and blue flashing lights.  The lights were everywhere.  They bathed the night red on blue, blue on red.  Washing over my face.  Washing over what was lying on the stretcher.  I approached it. 

“Johnny I’m here for you buddy, I’m not going to leave you.” 

“I’m not going anywhere, LaRusso…and what the hell are you doing here anyway?”  I said turning to the on again, off again bastard that made my life hell on earth.  The reason I was at this dive bar anyway, drinking my face off. 

He just stood there not answering me.  He was moving toward the ambulance with whoever was on the cot.

I looked down.  Have you ever had those moments when it feels like your heart goes straight to your feet?  Sometimes it’s like when you say something that just comes out of your mouth and you don’t think before you say it and that rush to your feet makes your face blush and it’s hard to recover from it?  This is that feeling.  I was looking at me.  I was the one with the sheet covered up to my neck.  I was the one being placed on the ambulance.  I was the one….

“Daniel!!”  I screamed at the top of my lungs, looking across the stretcher at the shaken man holding on to my limp hand.  I didn’t feel it.  I couldn’t feel it.  I wasn’t there.  “DANIEL!”  I screamed again.  I can tell you I was starting to become really afraid now.  This wasn’t some kinda drunk induced hazy dream.  I pushed on the cot.  It didn’t move and my hand didn’t stop moving.  It went right on through. 

I could see Daniel then.  He looked up.  As if he heard me calling his name.  He looked right at me.  Right through me.  I wanted to smile at him.  I wanted to shout…”YES you see me!!  YOU can see me!!!”  I opened my mouth to do so, but he shook his head, confused and looked back down at the stretcher.  He went inside with…I don’t know what to call it.  Me?  The Body?  I wasn’t there.  I was right here.  What do I do?

The ambulance started pulling away when I realized that it was leaving.  “No wait…NO…you can’t leave me here!”  I stood looking at the nearly empty street.  Police cars were dotting the pavement asking the remaining bystanders questions.  “What happened?”  “How did you know the deceased?” 

“Deceased.”

 

“Dead.”

 

Blinding white light.  So bright I couldn’t see anything anymore.  I put my hands in front of my eyes to shield them.  It did no good the light went through me, around me everywhere.  The people faded out and the music grew louder, deafening, pulsating. I felt it, going deep, throbbing inside of me.  I started backing away.  I had to get away from here.  I’ve seen too many movies.  This is not fair.  “You gotta be kidding me.”

I turn and ran.  I didn’t care where I was going.  The white light was everywhere.  I couldn’t outrun it.  It was consuming me.  I pushed past as fast as I could.  I willed my legs to run, run past until everything was purple, until everything was black, until everything came back into focus. 

I was in the emergency room. 

 

 

 _Across the time and space_  
_A never-ending dance_  
_A blooming and a trance_  
_You make me feel my soul_  
_There's no more loneliness_  
_Only sparkles and sweat_  
_There's no more single fate_  
_You make me feel myself_

I could have told those doctors bustling around me that it was pointless.  They already knew.  I had to give them credit for trying though.  I didn’t feel any of the needles, knives or electric shocks going into my body.  It was just there.  Looking back at me.  I wish someone would have closed my eyes.  I looked at me looking back accusingly.  “I’m sorry.” I whispered.  I don’t think I could have said anymore.  But I was standing here.  Something had to have happened some trace of me still fighting to come back.  Don’t give up on me yet.

I blinked and I was in the morgue.  It was green in there.  A green eerie glow cast shadows on my body.  I was naked, covered with a thin white sheet on a cold metal slab.  That I did feel. Freezing metal on my bare ass. Not pleasant.  It was deathly cold in the room. If I thought about it I could see my breath billowing out in front of me.  Or maybe it was just a memory.  I came close and looked down on myself.  My lips were blue and my eyes, now closed had blue shadows underneath.  Can you imagine how surreal this must be?  I fought against it but I wanted to reach out and touch my skin.  I wanted to feel if I was cold, stiff.  Dead. 

Before I could the door opened to the room and Shannon and Robby were there.  This I wouldn’t believe in a million years.  My ex-wife and my son here for me.  I know something has to be serious now. 

“Dad…”  My son whispered quietly.  He reached out a hesitant hand. 

I bit my lip.  I could hear and actually feel the pain in his voice.  It was red hot like a fire poker left in the embers too long.  I could feel the strangle in his throat.  The way he was fighting back his tears. I could see it like a hard knot in his chest.  I could see the color of his emotions.  It was like a kaleidoscope all rolling in on themselves and I couldn’t discern one color from the next.  It was too painful to look at.  I looked at Shannon.  She was blue.  I don’t mean sad.  She literally looked blue.  A cold white light pushed the blue to the edges. She was as cold as her color.  I couldn’t touch her.

“Your father has really done it to himself this time.”  She said, her mouth firm.

“Mom…please…just once…can you not speak about him like he’s always been some kind of ‘fuck up’?”  Robby looked at her his eyes watering.

Shannon sighed.  “Tell me how I’m supposed to think any different of him.  Look at him.  He’s…he’s…”  She couldn’t finish her sentence.

I watched Robby lead her out of the room.  I wanted to follow them.  I took a step in that direction but an electrifying pain shot up through my leg and into my spine.  I couldn’t move.  I was paralyzed.  I fought against the pain and pulled as hard as I could but I was rooted to the spot by a force that I would never be able to push past. 

The door knob turned again.  Daniel LaRusso walked in with his wife…what was her name?  Amanda?  That sounds right.  I watched him stand in the doorway.  He was afraid.  No.  Afraid wasn’t the right word.  He was disbelieving.  He was in shock.  Shock.  He radiated a bright white aura almost as bright as the white that tried to consume me on the road.  I could barely make out his features.  His wife, a warm yellow glow beside him, urged him into the room.  When they came into the darkened green sickly glow of the morgue they returned to their natural forms, shadows highlighting their faces. 

Amanda was holding on to her husband’s arm.  I could see she was trying to steady herself as well as him.  Something loud clanked against the cold metal table.  It sounded like a cube of ice…no more like hail hitting a tin roof.  It came again.  I looked at Daniel’s face.  Another tear fell and hit the table hard.  *crack* Ice breaking.  He reached for my fingers. 

“Are you seriously crying, LaRusso?”  I laughed at him.  I would have never thought in my life.  The last time we spoke he begrudgingly congratulated me for winning the tournament.  For finally getting what I wanted.  He didn’t mean it.  He meant it more when he told me “it would never be over”.  Those words were on a constant loop, repeat in my head right now.  They danced in front of me, in front of him.  _“Right…Like this will ever be over….”_

I didn’t feel him touching me.  He bent down to whisper something in my ear.  I couldn’t make it out.  For all the things I could do, I couldn’t hear what he was saying to me now.  Probably he wanted to kick my ass or something.  I guess I would have let him, if I could have come back from this nightmare. 

He took his wife’s hand and turned toward the door.  “Don’t leave me!” I shouted at his back.  He paused, if only for the briefest of moments.  He opened the door and Amanda walked out first.  I willed my mind, my body, my existence to follow him through the door.  I wouldn’t be stuck here waiting to find out what happens next. 

“Move!”

The feeling was instantaneous.  Like water moving downstream.  It was so lightening quick, I couldn’t stop myself if I tried.  I slammed through the door and down the hall and through the back and through the front of Daniel LaRusso.  I felt myself enter and exit.  I touched his soul and moved past it and through it and now I’m on the opposite side looking at him.  The feeling.  I can’t describe it to you.  There are no words.  There are no sounds.  No feelings that can compare. 

I watched him shiver and recover.

“Are you ok, Honey?”  Amanda asked concerned.

“Yeah…yeah I’m fine.  That was weird.  I just got a cold chill.”

“Come on…let’s go home.  You need your rest.  We’ll help with the arrangements tomorrow.” 

I watched her pull Daniel close to her skin and his face buried in her neck.  He let out a sob.  “It’s ok…” she shh’d him.

I followed behind them as they made their way to the double doors of the emergency room entrance.  The doors whooshed open and a blast of air hit the pair.  Their auras mingled in front of me briefly.  I wasn’t jealous.  But I can tell you at that point I now know what it is like to be truly connected as one in a marriage.  White and orange combined to make gold.  It did make me angry.  I kicked at the door in frustration.  Daniel looked as if he heard something and looked up into the reflection of the glass.  I looked back at him.  Funny…it seemed as if he recognized me again.  I started…I’m ecstatic. “You _can_ see me!”

They pushed through and went to their car.  I stood in the parking lot, unsure of what to do next.  It had begun to rain. I couldn’t feel it.  It had no effect on me. The drops fell past me, through me.

The car turned the corner at the end of the parking lot.  I sighed.  I blinked my eyes.  I was in the backseat of the LaRusso’s luxury automobile.  Was this getting easier?  I shouldn’t be getting used to this.  I shouldn’t be getting used to anything.  I scrubbed my hands over my face and the back of my neck.  Something told me I was going wind up spending eternity staring at the back of Daniel LaRusso’s head.  _“Well…shit.”_   I repeated and put my head back on the headrest.    

 _Will you stand in this land?_ _  
Will you stand in this land forever?_


	2. Don't Fear The Reaper Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction...whether he likes it or not...
> 
> Chapter Song: Don't Fear The Reaper - Denmark and Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The machine is crankin' tonight...GOING TO BED ASAP!!! TGI-TOMORROW is FRIDAY!!! Have a GREAT night, everyone!!!
> 
> This is turning out to be one of my FAVE stories!! Lots more to come!!

_All our times have come_  
_Here but now they're gone_  
_Seasons don't fear the reaper_  
_Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain, we can be like they are_

 _"Boo..." He knew it wasn't an original line but he was still surprised it had the desired effect._  
_Daniel took one look at him, screamed and promptly fainted dead away._

He had wandered around their house most of the evening on the night he had died. From what he remembered wasn't this what ghosts mostly did? Wander around aimlessly walking through shit, hiding in the shadows? He had tried to walk away from the whole scene when the LaRusso's arrived back at their home. He noticed Daniel still had tears in his eyes and his aura had coalesced into a soft warm pink. Johnny wanted to reach out and touch it. He felt a strong pull to do so, but refused. He had to get away from there. He didn't know where he wanted to go, he just knew he couldn't stay. He walked away. He walked away right back into the LaRusso residence.

"You gotta be SERIOUSLY kidding me..." He said for the second time that night. He tried again. He walked down the street...got as far as the end of the road and wound up right back in the LaRusso living room, looking at Daniel sitting on the couch. His face was drawn and he was looking at his cellphone.

Johnny was starting to get the picture that he wasn't going to be leaving LaRusso's side anytime soon. He wondered what he had done to deserve this? He ran a hand through his short choppy blonde hair. He waved it in front of Daniel's face. Nothing.

"Daniel...honey...why don't you come to bed?" Amanda asked him from the bedroom. She had changed into a silky white slip of a nightgown. Johnny looked at her appreciatively.

"You're married to that, LaRusso? Nice..."

Daniel smiled to himself. Johnny caught it. "Did you...?"

Johnny got up when Daniel did and followed him to his bedroom. He watched as Daniel sat on the edge of the bed looking down at his wife who had lay on her side.

"I'm just clearing up a few things with the coroner."

"Did Johnny have any family that could take care of matters like that?"

"I want to do it, Amanda...I'll make calls tomorrow to see if he has any family left."

 _'You won't find any...anytime soon....'_ Johnny thought bitterly. He'd be damned if he had Sid do anything for him, anymore. _'You took my last under your wing...maybe you can do right by me and tell my son something nice about his old man.'_

He was broken from his reverie by the sounds of quiet sobbing. Daniel had rolled over on his side, still dressed in his clothes from the day. Amanda was hugging him from behind her hand over his heart pulling him close. Johnny couldn't believe the emotion that was spilling from this man he only knew as his rival. The one moment in time they connected on a mutual level was not enough to evoke this kind of feeling from him. Johnny certainly didn't feel the same. He was still angry. Maybe that's why he did what he did.

He couldn't stay in the room. He would go insane. To sit there and watch him lose it the way he was doing then. His aura had melted into the deepest darkest blue, almost black and Amanda's was once again, yellow, soft and fuzzy. Johnny didn't like his new abilities. He would rather not know or guess what other people were feeling. He couldn't shut it off. He wanted to remain cut off. To see this in front of him. To see the tangible emotion was almost too much. It looked like a growing thing inside of Daniel's chest. It was fluid and electric. He left the room and wandered the halls.

He peeked into room after room. _'How much money did these people have?'_ He gazed in amazement. So many things. So much stuff. Did you need it really? "Can't take it with you when you go, apparently." He laughed softly to himself.

He poked his head into one of LaRusso's brat's rooms. It was the boy. He watched as he rolled over, snored and farted at the same time. "God...how long do I have to deal with this?" He frowned and made his way down the hall.

He felt a little anxious going into LaRusso's daughter's room. Even as he was now, he didn't feel it was appropriate. He stuck his head in anyway. She was sprawled out asleep on her bed, her laptop open beside her. He glanced at the last thing on her screen. A chat with Diaz. "Alright, son." He touched the screen and was flooded with an evening's worth of texts. He pulled his hand back. "Whoa..." He looked at his hand and shook it. The thought left his brain. Apparently they were still fighting.

He walked out of her room and back down the hallway. He looked at the clock on the wall. Three am. He was bored already. "I could really use a drink." He was surprised to know he still had the need for one. It had to be the memories only, but he really really wanted to remember one right about now.

There was a stirring coming from LaRusso's bedroom. A couple of minutes later, Daniel emerged, shuffling down the hallway. His clothes were rumpled and his hair was sticking up at all angles. He rubbed at his eye tiredly and walked right through Johnny on the way to the kitchen. Johnny inhaled sharply. He actually felt that one. He put a hand to his head. He turned around to look at Daniel who was now in the kitchen studying the contents of the refrigerator.

 _Love of two is one_  
_Here but now they're gone_  
_Came the last night of sadness_  
_And it was clear he couldn't go on_

Daniel had found himself a carton of milk. He was going to heat some up to help him try and sleep. His eyes were red-rimmed and burning from crying. He had tossed and turned for the past couple of hours, not finding a comfortable spot, sleeping restless. He stared out of the window of his kitchen to the spot where Johnny had stood menacingly on his back patio staring him down, fists clenched, face tight, jaw set in anger. He flashed back to memories of when they were teenagers. His face behind the mask of the skeleton. Just as threatening. Just as painful to look at. He saw his face, the hurt etched in it when he found out that Robby was his student. The look of him lying on the cold metal slab in the morgue.

"Come on this is getting ridiculous. Will you knock it off?" Johnny said loudly behind him.

Daniel startled and turned around sharply. He thought he saw in the shadows. No...it wasn't. He was tired that's all. He was starting to hallucinate from his stressful day.

He turned back to the window and saw a reflection behind him. Like someone was there. His first thought was intruder. How could they get past the alarm system? How were they standing behind him. He whipped back around, no one. What was going on?

Johnny liked messing with him. This could be fun. Anything to break him out of the mopey woe-is-me that was happening in front of him now. He knew LaRusso was a whiny girl at times, he just didn't know how far it was going. Maybe he could shock some life back into him. Spice things up a bit. Hell, if he was stuck with him for who knew how long, anything was worth a try.

"Hey...Danielle..." It came through almost as a whisper. Daniel shot his head up, looking around the dark kitchen. It was enough for him to go around the room turning on lights. He had a creepy crawly feeling inching its way up his back.

Johnny didn't know how much he should soften the blow of what was going to happen next. He just went for it. He hopped up on the kitchen counter, knocking down a pan that was hanging from a hook above his head. It clattered to the floor. Daniel jumped nearly out of his skin. He walked over to the pan and bent down looking at it before he picked it up. He came face to face with Johnny. "Boo..."


	3. Don't Fear The Reaper - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations in a steamy bathroom....
> 
> Chapter Song: Don't Fear The Reaper - Denmark and Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH I am having soooo much fun with this!! Johnny is speaking too me...er through me in this one!! LOL!!
> 
> Let me know how it goes belows!! EMPjoy your weekend, everyone!!!
> 
> MANY MANY THANKS to PINKSHIPPER for the HAUNTINGLY BEAUTIFUL Mood Board that I will be using for the remainder of the story :)

_Come on baby, don't fear the reaper_  
_Baby take my hand, don't fear the reaper_  
_We'll be able to fly, don't fear the reaper_  
_Baby I'm your man_

Daniel came to in the dark kitchen.  The morning light was just starting to grey out of the window.  He rubbed the back of his head.  “What the hell was that?”  He said to himself.  He was still laying on the floor.  He groaned sitting up, the memory of what he thought happened causing him to jerk his head around the room.  What was he expecting to see?  What did he think he saw?

No one was in the room with him.  It was completely silent and empty.  Daniel shook his head, laughing at himself.  “You’re losing it, LaRusso…”  He pulled himself up and check the settings on his house alarm.  He still wasn’t convinced.  He thought he might as well do a house sweep, make sure everyone who was ‘supposed’ to be there was present and accounted for.  

The sound of a broom, clattering over in the storage closet made Daniel jump a foot in the air.  He scurried out of the room as if someone was chasing him. He shook himself mentally when he reached the front room.  He was being beyond silly and paranoid.  He found himself checking behind couches and china cabinets.  _'What are you looking for?_ ' He thought he heard in his head. It was a different voice than the one that usually talked to him in his head.  Strange but familiar.

He was on the floor looking underneath the couch when Amanda came up behind him.  She put a hand on his back and it felt as cold as death.  Daniel yelped again banging his knee on the side of the couch.  

“Oh...Daniel...honey...I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to startle you!” Amanda helped her husband to the couch.  “What are you doing at six in the morning looking under the couch?”

He looked around the room again and then at Amanda.  “You know...I have no idea?” He scratched his head in confusion.  He really didn’t remember why he was checking all the corners of his house.  He felt even more ridiculous, the way his wife was looking at him.

“You should go and get a shower...you’re still wearing the same clothes you had on last night.  Amanda put a comforting hand on his arm.  “Are you feeling ok?”

“I don’t know...I think the jury is still out on that one.  But I will feel better after I get cleaned up.  I have a lot to do today.” He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. He laughed and shook his head.  “You know I thought I saw something last night…”

“Yeah?  Like what?”  Amanda said moving off to the kitchen to make their coffee.  

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Daniel said undoing buttons on his shirt as he made his way to their master bathroom.  He took off his shirt and started the shower up.  Steam eventually came billowing into the room.  Daniel opened the medicine cabinet searching around for his contact solution and a couple of aspirin for his head.  He found what he was looking for and closed the cabinet.

“Good Morning, Sunshine!”  Johnny said in the reflection of the mirror behind him.  He was looking at Daniel smiling a ‘surprise’ kind of smug grin and held his hands out to either side of him.

“AAAACCCKK...Son of a…”  Daniel scrabbled backwards trying to put as much distance between him and the ‘person’? standing in front of him.  He fell backwards into the sunken tub and didn’t stop moving until he was hitting the back wall of the bathroom.  He huddled hunched down in the corner of the room.  

Johnny laughed. He thought it was a riot.  “I’mma need you to breathe, LaRusso...just be thankful you still can.”

“This isn’t happening...this is NOT happening.”  Daniel kept repeating to himself, not taking his eyes off of the figure at the other side of the room.  Johnny took a step forward.  “You ss-stay right there...stay away from me.”

“Is that any way to greet an old...uhm...whatever we are?” Johnny said relenting, giving him a little time to get used to the facts.  He perched himself up on the edge of the sink. Daniel’s chest had been throbbing a cold yellow glow since he had left him on the kitchen floor.  The intensity was stronger now.  He hated this color the most on him he decided.  It was like looking at barbed wire walls of protection of survival mechanisms falling into place.  Johnny shook his head trying to look past it.

“You’re...you’re…”

“Dead?”  

“Not supposed to be here.”

“Dead.”

“I left you on that slab at the hospital...in the morgue...you’re….”

“Just say it, LaRusso.”

“Yeah...so if you are...why are you here?”

“Question of the day.”  Johnny got down from the sink and started rifling through drawers. He was pleased he didn’t have to power up on some kinda video game strength energy to be able to touch stuff and move things around.  It was difficult, he did have to admit.  It wasn’t as easy as it used to be, but he could live with it he supposed.  ‘ _Live with’_ he’d have to start using a new vocabulary.

“Stop digging around in my stuff.”  Daniel said starting to become indignant.  

“There’s the charm.” Johnny said turning to face him again.  He smiled, raising his eyebrows mockingly at Daniel.

“You can’t be here.”

"Tell me something I don’t know.”

“So why don’t you like...you know...leave?”  Daniel said waving his hand in the air.

“Well, unlike you warming up to me, it’s not as easy as you think it is.”

“I am not warming up to you, I’m scared to death.  I can’t believe it...I’m talking to a...a….”

“Dead guy...you’re gonna have to get used to saying that.  I am.”

“I don’t wanna get used to it. You died in my arms last night...that should have been the end of it.  I didn’t expect to see you in my bathroom the next day.  Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on?"

“Can we talk about this somewhere else?  You can’t be comfortable like that.”

“Never mind about me...let me worry about me.  Actually, I am quite worried about me...I must be insane.  How in any right state of mind am I sitting here talking to myself in the bathroom and carrying on a conversation. I must have hit my head pretty hard last night.”

Johnny laughed.  “Yeah that was pretty hilarious.  You should have seen the look on your face.”

Daniel frowned and let out a frustrated sigh.  Dead or not...this definitely was Johnny Lawrence in front of him.  He just wanted to punch him in the face.

“There...that’s much better.”  Johnny said smiling sadly.

“What are you talking about.”

“You...your light...it’s...I dunno...I can look at you now.”

“Again...what the hell are you talking about.”  

“It’s hard for me to explain.  Forget it.”

A knock came at the door.  The shower was still going and the room was now steamy and foggy and hot.  Johnny was misting in and out with it.  Daniel was having a hard time keeping an eye on him.  

“Daniel??  Are you ok in there?”  Amanda’s worried voice was muffled behind the door.

“Amanda…” Daniel said softly to himself.  She would believe him.  He needed to tell her.  He couldn’t be the only one who could see and hear what was pacing impatiently in front of him, also looking at the door.  “Amanda...come in here...quick.”

“I wouldn’t go along those lines of thought, if I were you, LaRusso.” Johnny said right next to him now.  Daniel jerked back. 

“How do you know…” 

Amanda rushed in the room looking around, the door to the shower wide open, water getting out onto the floor, the billowing steam flowing out of the bathroom into the bedroom.  “Daniel...what’s going on??  Why are you...?”

“Amanda...thank God!”  He said moving her out of the way...out of the way of what?  She was practically standing in the middle of Johnny Lawrence looking uncomfortably back at him.  

“Get her off of me, LaRusso...It’s like she standing on my junk.”  

“Then move!”

“What?”  Amanda said looking at him confused.  

“You don’t see him?”  

“See what?  Who?”  Amanda looked behind her, expecting to see Anthony.   No one was there.

Johnny started doing jumping jacks behind her, waving his hands around and behind her back.

“Knock it off.”

“Daniel...you’re making no sense...knock what off?”

“She’s not gonna see me, unless I want her to...you’ve seen enough movies, Daniel...you should know how this all works.”

Daniel ignored him.  “Amanda...look right here…here...what do you see?”  Daniel said poking at the space where Johnny’s face was at.  He had sat on the edge of the tub next to Daniel.  In his need for someone to believe, Daniel forgot to be terrified at the proximity.  Amanda was starting to seriously worry about her husband.

“I see...the bathroom tiles?”

“Stop being an asshole.”  He said to Johnny’s smiling face.  “No...NO Not you, Amanda!!”

“I’m going to go call the doctor.  I think you are having a panic attack from last night.”  

Daniel sighed.  He knew now that Johnny was not going to cooperate.  Why should he?  He never did while he was alive either.

 “No...Amanda...don’t...I’m ok...really.  I’m sorry if I worried you. You’re right...I’m just still upset about last night.   Let me get a shower...I’ll feel better and then I’ll make breakfast.”

Amanda eyed him warily and stood up.  She put a hand to his forehead and he took it and kissed her wrist. “I’m fine…”

“Ok...but if you need me.” She left the room.  

Johnny was not there.  Daniel was alone in the room.  Daniel crawled out of the bathtub and turned the heat down in the shower.  He let the clouds of steam evaporate and noticed the outline of a figure becoming clearer back by the tub as the steam dissipated.

“What is your problem?”  He said angrily as Johnny came back into view.  “Wouldn’t you want to prove to someone that you were still here?  Find out WHY you’re still here?”  

“I thought that’s what I was doing?”

“Yeah...but...you know what I mean...why aren’t you at like the local news media?  Why is it you... _things_...always just show up to torment one person?  I mean...come on...it’s like 2018.”  Daniel said beginning to pace the room.  

“I don’t make the rules.”

Daniel leaned against the bathroom counter looking at Johnny in the reflection of the mirror.  

“Why wouldn’t you let Amanda see you?”

“It’s not time...look I dunno...you need to get moving...do all that shit you told her...I’m not going to spend my afterlife arguing with you in a steamy bathroom.”  He came closer behind Daniel’s ear. “Besides...I’m starving.”

Daniel shivered involuntarily.  He jumped, less frantically, away from him still afraid to be anywhere near him.  “You’re freezing.”

“You can feel me?”  Johnny said reaching out to touch the skin on the back of his hand.  Daniel jerked it back.  

“No...I can’t feel you...but you’re cold.”  He said making no sense.  “And you’re hungry?  How is that possible?”

“Take your shower.”

“Not with you here.”

“That’s gonna be a problem then.”

“What do you mean?  OH please for the love of God you’re not going to be around me all the time are you?? I gotta talk to someone about that...Your parole officer... _Juno_...whoever it is in the afterlife that handles you.”  

Johnny laughed.  “God...too many questions...I’m outta here...don’t worry LaRusso...I’ll give you your privacy.” He said as Daniel refused to take his clothes off.  

“I don’t trust you.”

“That’s fair...but I promise...I don’t want to see you naked...yet.”  Johnny laughed and faded away.  

Daniel quickly rushed through his shower that had now gone ice cold.  He barely felt it.  It felt like ice prickles going up and down his spine reminding him of his new visitor.  He had to put stop to this...make some kind of sense of it all.   _But how_?

 _Then the door was open and the wind appeared_  
_The candles blew then disappeared_  
_The curtains flew then he appeared, saying don't be afraid_

 


	4. Why I Am...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny is turning out to be a handful. Daniel needs to get his situation fixed ASAP before he loses his mind!
> 
> Chapter Song: Why I Am - Dave Matthews Band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fun writing this!!! I am happy about the way this is turning out!! The mystery is still out there! 
> 
> Thank you so much for the EMPcouragement in bringing this story to light!!! I appreciate you all!! 
> 
> New Ghostly Mood board from Ms. Pinkshipper!!! Thank you soo much for ALWAYS taking care of mees!! I LOVE it!!!

 

__

_Out of my head and into the room_

_So when the ghost takes me from you_

_You can remember the fool that I am_

_Don’t cry baby don’t cry_

Daniel came out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped tightly around his waist.  He had become hyper aware.  Naturally, he was already on edge…call it a holdover from his teenage years when everyone wanted to kick his ass just for looking at them wrong.  He frowned thinking about the main instigator of the torment and what was going on with him now. 

Daniel was petrified of him at a time long ago.  Now those feelings were creeping back in and settling once again over his bones.  He didn’t know if he welcomed the feelings as an old friendly reminder or if he was pissed at himself for allowing the man to once again, get the better of him.  He tiptoed into his bedroom leaving wet foot prints on the wood paneled flooring. 

He checked behind everything, continuing to look into corners and for some strange reason up at the ceiling.  It was really starting to get on his nerves. 

“Are you here?”  He spoke out loud.

No response.

“Damn it, Johnny.  You’re making me talk to walls.  If that isn’t the definition of crazy I don’t know what is!”

_“Then use your head…”_

Daniel whipped around…looking everywhere…seeing nothing.  He shook his head hard.  He didn’t hear anything.  No one was in his room. 

With one further quick check, Daniel let his towel drop to the floor.  He didn’t want to have to feel like a captive in his own house.  He didn’t want to be afraid of his own space.  _‘This is my house.’_ He thought to himself.  He heard a short laugh in response.  The sound creeped its way up his spine. 

Despite his show of bravado, Daniel quickly found his underwear in the dresser drawer, and put them on.  It was his usual habit after a shower to just walk around letting himself “air out”.  It was the only time he felt loosened up enough to do that.  The kids knew never to barge into their parent’s room without knocking and Amanda always let him have his privacy after a shower.  She would often leave the morning paper on his spot on the bed and his daily suit would be hung on the hook on the closet door.  He trusted his wife’s fashion sense and truthfully she had chosen most of his clothes for many years. 

It was Sunday…his only day off of the week.  Instead of his business suit, Amanda had laid out his Ralph Lauren relaxed fit cotton knit lounge jogging pants and plain white t-shirt.  His slippers were beside the bed.  He smiled at the familiarity.  This was normal.  This was something he could wrap his head around.

_“Does she dress you too?”_

He heard it loud and clear this time.  The voice in his head when no one was in the room.  He hurriedly threw on his clothes, not acknowledging the comment and left his room. 

“Hey dad…c’mon…I’m starving here!”  Antonio said from his perch on the couch.  His face was pressed once again into his pad and was playing another loud game, cutting into the silence of the house. 

“Good morning to you too, Antonio.” 

“Whatever…Feed me!” 

Daniel moved off into the kitchen seeing Amanda standing at the kitchen island, contemplatively sipping her coffee.  Daniel went to pour his cup.  He noticed that his hand was shaking as he held it there. 

“You ok, babe?”

“Yeah…everything is fine.  Sorry about the bathroom and...all that.”

“It’s ok…you just needed to relax.  I think you should just do that for today, you know.  Stay around the house.  Try and put last night out of your head. I’ll go grocery shopping in a little bit and the kids are all doing their own thing.”

Daniel paled at the thought of staying around his house.  He suddenly felt the urge to get out and just be anywhere but there.  “You know what Amanda…I think I’ll go to the store for you instead.  Do you have a list?”

“Who are you and what did you do to my husband?”  She said only half joking.  He gave her a ‘ _you win’_ nod and started grabbing eggs and milk from the fridge.

“I don’t mind…I think I just need to clear my head you know?”

“Sure…that’s fine with me.  I can go have a spa day!”

“Now wait a minute.  How did a 20 min shopping trip turn into an all day spa treatment?”

“Just did.”  She said smiling and began humming a tune, grabbing fruit from the bowl and setting out the plates. 

“Tell her to set one out for me.”  Johnny said appearing in front of the table.  Daniel almost dropped the eggs on the floor before catching them and dropping the milk to the counter instead. 

“Daniel!” Amanda hurried to get a cloth.

Daniel set the eggs down and looked at Johnny the rush hitting him in the knees.  He had to steady himself against the island.  He sighed gritting his teeth looking at Johnny menacingly.  Johnny smiled innocently back. 

“Where’s my food?!”

“I’m gonna hurt that kid, LaRusso.”  Johnny said looking over at the boy like he was about to go smack him upside the head. 

“Don’t even think about it.”  Daniel said through his teeth.  He turned his back on Johnny and started whipping up Bananarama pancakes.  He needed normal desperately right now.  “Anthony…go call your sister for breakfast.” 

“You do it…the last time I went near her room she threatened to cut off my balls.”

“I like her.” Johnny said chuckling.

Daniel leveled him with a look.  He started flipping the first of his pancakes and he felt a cold chill move up his back.  It felt like bony fingers scrabbling for purchase on his skin.  He turned and Johnny was standing right next to him.  “Do you have to be so close?”

“I figure it’s better I stand here so you can talk to me…so you don’t look like an idiot staring out into space.”

“You’re too kind.”  Daniel spoke low.  Amanda had left the room and they were alone.  He was scrambling eggs whisking them quickly.  “Excuse me.”  He said expecting Johnny to move out of the way when he reached over for a ceramic bowl.  He cringed as he saw his hand go right through Johnny to reach it.  “Ugh…”

“What?” 

“I just…”

“Did you feel anything?

“No…did you?”

“No…not really.”

“Just what is it you can and can’t do?  You know…all that paranormal shit.”  Daniel said setting a stack of pancakes on the table.  He noted that it was the only time Antonio made an effort to put down his game. 

“I didn’t take you for one that believed in all that garbage.”  Johnny said smiling at the irony. 

“Yeah…I didn’t either until I happened to be having a pointless conversation with one in my kitchen.”

“Awww…LaRusso…that hurts.” 

Daniel paused and looked at him.  If it wasn’t for the fact he was dead, he looked just like he always looked, solid, warm, real.  He couldn’t wrap his head around it.  “You didn’t answer my question.  What sort of things are you…capable of?  Is there something I need to be worried about…Heads spinning…throwing up split pea soup?”  

“I’m not sure…there’s a lot I’m still figuring out.” 

Samantha walked in, in her pajamas.  She had on a pair of very short pajama shorts with lipstick kisses on them and a light pink camisole that barely covered the important parts.  She yawned and stretched and made her way over to the table.  Daniel took one look at her and freaked out.  “Sam…go put some clothes on…now!”

“Dad…what’s your problem?”

He looked over to Johnny who was nonchalantly scanning the room a small smile playing on his lips.  He could have sworn he felt what the man was “thinking” and they weren’t entirely fatherly thoughts. 

“Just…do as I say….and as a matter of fact, I want you wearing a robe at all times when you’re in the house.  Ok?  Just a robe…maybe some sweatpants…uhm…”

“Dad…”  Samantha shook her head and put a couple of pancakes on her plate. 

“When did you get to be such a prude, LaRusso?”  Johnny said flopping down next to Samantha and looked at his plate.  He started eating.  “These aren’t half bad.”

“There’s nothing on your plate, Johnny.” Daniel mumbled behind him.

“I know…and it’s delicious.”

“I don’t get you.”

He continued to pantomime eating his food, being careful not to move anything around.  He didn’t want to blow his cover this early in the game.

“Got any ketchup?”

“For what, your pancakes?”

“Dad…who are you talking to?  You haven’t stopped muttering since I walked in the kitchen.  I’ll go put some clothes on if you’re really bothered about it.”

Antonio stopped shoving his face long enough to look at her.  “I really wish you would…I’m trying to keep my breakfast down.”

“Shut up, caterpillar fart.” 

“Make me…no tits.”

Daniel sighed and rolled his eyes he had to get out of there.  He watched Johnny eat the imaginary food off of his plate, he was paying no one any attention but ate like he’d never been fed before.   The kids continued to argue around him and Daniel needed to take this opportunity to get away.  Maybe if he got out of the house he could think…figure out what was going on and how to get rid of his “problem.”

He eased his way out of the kitchen, keeping an eye on the man at the table who was picking his way between the fighting teens and watching them go at it.  He frowned as he watched Johnny smile at Samantha more than once.  Clearly, he liked her moxie.

He quickly grabbed his keys from the bowl in the hallway on the foyer table and ran out of the door.  He felt exhilarated.  If he made it this far…he could make it anywhere.  Where should he go?  He didn’t have that part of the plan down.  He got behind the wheel of his car and he nervously looked around him darting his eyes from the house to the yard.  Nothing.  He almost laughed. 

He started the car and backed his way out of the driveway.  For once he was grateful for the way his car made hardly any sound as it smoothly made its way up the block.  He exhaled a trapped sigh.  He looked in the rear view mirror and flipped his house the bird.  He relished in his small victory. 

He decided he needed to go the grocery store after all.  He had a mental checklist of the things he needed to do.  He was going to call the coroner again, this afternoon, to find out where they were transferring Johnny’s body and start making funeral arrangements. 

Something twinged in his heart.  The reality once again setting in.  _‘Why not just cremate him and get it over with?’_ The thought had crossed his mind.  He shook his head.  He didn’t want that.  The man had such a shitty life up until the very end.  Daniel thought it was the least he could do was to get him a proper burial with casket and headstone.  Did he even have a will?  His mind was going over the things he would need to do.  It was funny to him the one he was just trying to escape was now weighing heavily on his mind and he was getting emotional over it.  He parked his car at the supermarket and sat there for a minute, allowing the sadness to wash over him, he felt sorry for Johnny.

“GAH…if you keep this up, LaRusso I’m seriously going to puke all over your backseat.”  Johnny said behind him.

“SHIT!”  Daniel screamed looking to see Johnny laying across the backseat his arms propped up behind his head, staring at the ceiling. 

“Did you miss me?”

“How the….I thought you were attached to the house…you know…like couldn’t leave the area…don’t ghosts do that?” 

Johnny sighed exasperated.  “Obviously, I’m attached to you…dumbass.”

“NO!!  No…this…you can’t…”

“Yeah…trust me…I’m thinking the same thing.  If I gotta be stuck with some prudish emotional wreck for the rest of whatever this is, I think I want to cash in my chips.  C’mon man…lighten up.”

“That’s rich…coming from the dead guy…aren’t you the least bit concerned about what’s going to happen to you?  To your body?” 

“I am…and I’m flattered you cared.  You just went positively blue there for a minute and it was almost unbearable to look at.  I never knew you cared that much.”

Daniel shook his head still not understanding the metaphor.  “I don’t…I just…have responsibilities….that’s all.”

“Whatever you say, princess.  Now let’s go get some beer…I could use a drink.”

\----

Shopping with Johnny Lawrence was a hassle.  Shopping with a dead Johnny Lawrence was a nightmare.  He kept knocking things into the cart that were not on Daniel’s list.  He kept making things float about the store and putting stuff on different shelves often in front of little old ladies almost giving them heart attacks.  He even attempted juggling some fruit.  He knocked over a display of toilet paper and laughed like crazy as they fell out into the aisle. 

“Will you knock it off!” 

“I’m bored!”

“I don’t care….why are you showing yourself off now, when you wouldn’t even come out in front of my wife?”

“I dunno…I guess I’m just a son of a bitch.”

“The first thing you got right all day!”

Daniel was paying no attention to the other patrons of the grocery store as he continued to rant into open space, yelling at Johnny to put things back and no he was not getting him six packs of Coors Banquet that he couldn’t drink anyway. 

People were beginning to make wide circles around him and someone even pointed him out to the manager.

“Sir…is everything ok?”  The manager approached him cautiously as he was trying for the fourth time to take a box of cereal out of Johnny’s hands and put it back on the shelf.  It just looked like he was wrestling Cheerios in mid-air. 

Daniel stopped and suddenly came back to his senses.  How must all this look?  “Oh my...”  He looked at Johnny who now had his hands shoved in his pockets and was…was he blushing? …looking at the front of cereal boxes with feigned interest.

“Yeah…Yes…I’m sorry…I’m fine…I’m just…having a little trouble today…deciding which cereal I want.”  He shot daggers at Johnny who was looking back at him with sympathy.

“Ok…well….just let us know if we can assist….you…Mr. LaRusso.”  He recognized Daniel from his billboard and gave him a raised eyebrow.  “I love your commercials.”

“Thanks…”  Daniel grabbed a box of cereal and moved on. 

“Thanks to you, I’m now a laughingstock.”  He said to Johnny as they turned the corner.

“I guess I got carried away.”

“Yeah…”

“Well it’s not my fault you didn’t do what I asked you to.”

“And what’s that?”  Daniel said still walking past people who stared at him like he was a crazy person talking to himself.

_“Talk to me here.”_

“What!?”  Daniel heard the voice clearly inside his head and Johnny didn’t move his lips.

Johnny walked away from him up to the checkout line. 

_“Things would be so much easier…on you…”_

_“Are you in my head?”_

_“See that wasn’t so hard was it.”_

_“OH HELL NO!!  GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!”_

Daniel was furious.  He started throwing his items up on the conveyor belt.  He wanted to throttle Johnny.  Johnny had gone to stand by the open windows, the sunlight shining through him and all around him.  He was transparent.  Daniel could see the small smile of hurt on his features.  He watched Daniel as he continued to angrily put his food on the belt.

_“Why are you upset about this?”_

Daniel looked at him and pinched his face shut as hard as he could.  It was like he was trying to extract him from his brain.  The cashier looked at him like he was having a stroke.  “Do you need some help?”

“No…I don’t need any help…can you please…just hurry up!”  Daniel snapped at her.  This was not like him at all.  “I’m sorry…it’s just….” 

“It’s totally ok, sir.”  She said working quickly. 

\------

Daniel pushed his cart out to his car and started throwing bags into his trunk.  Johnny showed up beside him.  He looked sheepishly down at his feet.  Daniel wouldn’t look at him.  He made a wide circle around him and got in his car.  He didn’t bother to wait for Johnny.  What was the point of that?  He started his car up and headed home. 

“Are you going to talk to me?”

*silence*

“Look…I probably should have told you that before.”

“Have you been there the whole time?”

“No…well…sort of…no….”

Daniel looked at him like he was the biggest liar he ever met. He scowled at him.

“Let’s get something straight, Lawrence.”  He said using his last name.  Johnny could see that he was supremely pissed off.  “You stay out of my head.  You got it?  Until this is sorted, I don’t want you anywhere near my thoughts. I don’t want you picking away at my brain…I don’t want your voice in my head…I don’t want to think about you influencing me in ANY way.  My thoughts are private.”

“I get it.”

“Good.”

His car phone rang, breaking the tension that was palpable between them.  Daniel shook his head and clicked the button on his steering wheel.  “Yes.”

“Mr. LaRusso…this is Mr. Matthews from the Coroner’s office.  Are you able to stop by this morning to go over the details on Mr. Lawrence’s autopsy and transfer of the body?”

“Absolutely.”  He said staring meaningfully at Johnny.  He was listening and staring out of the window. 

“We were unable to locate any next of kin so you listed yourself as the contact…I hope you are able to help us make arrangements.”

“Definitely.  I will meet you at let’s say 11 am?”

He finished his call and the car was silent.  Daniel looked over at the figure sitting next to him.  He was strangely quiet and non-responsive. 

“You should be happy!”  Daniel said thinking practically.  This was closure.  He was going to find out what happened and why.   Why was Johnny not more excited?  He could feel the atmosphere in the car take on a heavy feeling of despair.  It made him grip his steering wheel tighter.  “Johnny…” He breathed. 

Johnny looked at him his emotion running colors of the outside all around and through him as he faded out of view.

_It’s why I am_

_It’s why I am_

_Why I am…_


	5. Dead Man's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a funeral. Who all is in attendance? What does it all mean? Johnny sees someone from his distant past and recent future. Does he have a purpose now in his "after" Life?
> 
> Chapter Song: Dead Man's Party - Oingo Boingo
> 
> A verse from Albert Hammond's - It Never Rains In Southern California

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really getting into plottage now. Thank you to EVERYONE who is loving this fic...I hope it all is making sense to you and I am HAPPY to answer any and all questions, if you want to pick my brain. I don't know if anything is confusing...but it makes sense to ME! Sometimes...maybe....
> 
> Let me know what you think below...and as always...Gold Stars and Cookies and probably a tissue or two this go around...SNIFF!! I need a couple myself!!!

 

 _I'm all dressed up with nowhere to go_ _  
Walkin' with a dead man over my shoulder_

_It always rains at funerals.  Like clockwork.  And my funeral was no exception.  Every other day in California, hot, sunny and relentless.  Today? Clouds.  Gloomy. Dark.  Seems fitting for the mood I find myself in._

A few days ago, I had sat by LaRusso as he went over the details of my demise.  He was reserved and respectful as he sat across from the portly coroner in his morbid basement office.  He had a file in front of him and I was, embarrassed to say, terrified to go near it.  I had stayed out of sight since the conversation in the car.  I noticed Daniel constantly looking around for me.  Missing me?  Is that too soon to ask?  I just needed to get away.  It hurt to feel his rejection even though I really couldn’t blame him for feeling the way he felt. 

He was dressed in a modest suit, after changing from his casual attire that I had forced him out of the house in.  I was touched that he chose to go all out and treat what happened to me like his top level of importance.  Daniel was an enigma at times.  I still had trouble reading him.  How he could feel one way about me and then another almost in the same sentence, I couldn’t grasp the concept.  The only way I felt I could understand him was tapping his mind. 

I didn’t do it a lot at first.  He didn’t even know I was there.  I just sort of peeked at it.  Kinda like how I was able to read all the texts on the laptop between Diaz and his kid.  It got easier after a while.  I was able to whisper to him, quietly.  I knew it was wrong…It felt wrong at first.  He’s right a man’s private thoughts are his own.  But, LaRusso’s mind…It is a thing of beauty.  Maybe because it’s the first mind I was able to read, but I was drawn to it like an addict. And I know what that’s like.  I needed to be there.  It is a connection.  The more I did it the more I felt I belonged there.  There were certain things I restricted myself from.  I won’t cross those boundaries which is why I was upset with him.  I mean…I’m not a monster.  I would force him to do things he didn’t want to do, I wouldn’t take advantage of him.  I wouldn’t ….but the pull has been strong.  What I wouldn’t do to be wrapped up completely inside of it?  But what am I saying?

I watched him sit there as the man opened the file in front of him.  His wife didn’t go with him for support.  He was there alone to handle the business of me.  I sat next to him. He didn’t see me.  A time or two he twitched in my direction.  I had learned to “turn myself on and off” and it was a handy little trick to have especially if I didn’t want to “deal.” I watched him.  He looked like the scared little boy he used to be, so long ago.  I could see him.  Long and lanky teenager. Baby faced.  He was there.  Hands trembling nervously playing with them, holding back from worrying a nail.  He looked like he needed someone, anyone…to tell him it was going to be ok.  I looked back over at the coroner pissed at him now that he was putting Daniel through this. 

“Mr. LaRusso…I want to thank you for being here…I know it’s a difficult time for you.”

“Yes.  Mr. Lawrence was a good friend of mine.” 

“I understand.”

I felt a heaviness inside of me.  A weight that was beginning to grow exceedingly uncomfortable.  Their words were becoming blurred.  Muddled.  I couldn’t concentrate.  I was starting to panic.  I tried to concentrate on what was being said.  I caught snatches of conversation.  It was feeling very oppressive in the room and I didn’t know if I was causing it or what was. 

 

“….blood alcohol level….”

 

“I got there as soon as I could…he had a disturbing visit with someone from his past.  He tried to tell me…I…wasn’t concerned….”

 

“….blunt force trauma….due to…there may be a possible investigation…all in the report.”

 _I was struck by lighting, walkin' down the street_  
_I was hit by something last night in my sleep_  
_It's a dead man's party who could ask for more?_

 

I tried to focus on what was being said but it was like a transistor radio.  I heard the static, the switching of stations.  I couldn’t focus.  I couldn’t see the report pushed in front of LaRusso showing the diagrams of my body.  The injuries.  The findings. 

It was growing brighter in the room.  I could feel it before I saw it.  The blinding light.  The white searing heat.  Crawling tendrils around the door, through it, under it.  Growing brighter. 

“Daniel….”  I barely whispered.  I won’t lie to you…I was more afraid than I had ever been dead or alive.  It was back.

 

“…sent the body to McFadden & Whitehead’s funeral parlor.   You can speak with the director there about funeral arrangements…I’m assuming you do no not want cremation?”

I watched Daniel stare into space…I looked at the room as it was starting to close in on itself.  It was getting unbearable and I knew what was coming.  Daniel looked as if he was waiting on an answer from me.  He looked down at the report.  Was he saying something?  I saw his lips moving but no sound. 

_“Johnny…if you’re here…”_

I heard it in my head…all around me a clear as day.  His “voice” reaching out to me.  It wrapped itself around my being like a comforting blanket.  It rushed into my system and I felt strengthened by it.

_“I thought…”_

_“Now’s not the time for thinking…I need you to help me with this…do you want to be buried or cremated?”_

_“I really can’t think about that right now, LaRusso…I need your help!”_

“Mr. LaRusso?”

Daniel startled he was looking at the space where I should have been sitting in the chair next to him.  I saw how anxious I was making him, but he really needed to leave the room right then.  That blinding light was now surrounding me and I felt an urgent pull and wrenching away from where I sat.  I couldn’t manifest myself to anyone to show them the danger I was in.  It wanted. Me.  

“Fine…yes…I want a funeral.  I don’t want him cremated.  He deserves better.  I will do what I need to, to make that happen.”

“I don’t think he could have asked for a better friend than you.”  Mr. Matthews said smiling warmly. 

“I don’t know about all that…but he was a good man.  I will wait for your findings and in the meanwhile I will make the necessary preparations.”  He stood and shook Matthew’s hand. 

I was watching everything from a faraway place.  I needed to get back…I watched Daniel leave the room and I was desperate to latch myself on to him to have him pull me with…”Don’t leave me here...!!”  I screamed again. 

I made one last ditch effort and flung my arms around Daniel as he walked away.  The pull from the light, feeling like a vice grip held me in place for a moment but eased away as I melted into and through Daniel’s body.  He paused.  He faltered.  He stood there, hand against the wall. 

“Johnny what are you doing?” His eyes fluttered shut.  He gasped. He was pretty sure it was me who was making him feel.

I stepped out of him and in front of him and appeared. I was very close to his face. I was panting…terrified.

“Johnny…what are….it…it looks like you’ve seen a ghost.”  Daniel said suddenly realizing his own joke. He seemed to be expecting me more and more and didn’t jump, even as close as I was to him now. 

I tried to compose myself.  I ran a hand through my hair shakily and tried to laugh at his dark humor.  “Very funny.”

“What happened to you back there?  You disappear on me and leave me to do this all alone?  I thought at least you’d be more attentive to your own arrangements.”

“I’m sorry…it’s just….catching up to me…y’know?”

Daniel looked at me more serious than he had ever done so before.  I could see a spark of compassion on his face.  His aura was shimmering between pink and yellow and I was feeling strange about it this time, not worried about him acting like a “girl” over my demise, but more of a relief, a longing. 

He smiled at me.  “I’m sorry for what I said to you in the car.” 

“It’s ok man…you had every right to tell me.  I won’t barge into places I’m not wanted.”

Daniel’s face momentarily fell.  He shrugged and walked on and I followed, because what choice did I have?  I was just shaken to my core relieved that I was spared more time.  That I had fought and beat whatever it was that was after me.  I couldn’t name it.  But it was fear personified.  I was grateful to Daniel for once again…saving my life.

 ------

The day started as any other…except I heard the song “It Never Rains in Southern California” on repeat over and over in my head as I lay on top of the hearse. Daniel and his family were in the first car behind it.  I stared up at the sky, the drops of rain falling like prisms. Rainbow colored…like I was on some kind of weird trip.  I had never really had a bad trip when I experimented the few times as a teenager.  I didn’t know what to expect. 

 _I'm underloved, I'm underfed, I want to go home…_  
_It never rains in California, but girl, don't they warn ya?_  
_It pours, man, it pours_

My life was flashing before my eyes.  I saw myself in high school.  Arrogant and angry.  Hurt and defensive.  I saw the bright shining few moments in my life where things mattered.  Ali.  I saw her, shimmering glitter glow around her smiling at me a secret smile only meant for me.  I saw Daniel LaRusso. God I hated him.  I blamed him.  I made him take the blame for every bad and horrible thing that happened in my life.  I had to beat him.  I had to suffer him.  Make him pay.  He was nothing to me…I shouldn’t have let him get the best of me.  Many years of my life wasted because I couldn’t allow myself to get over him.  Isn’t this ironic?  I remember someone saying sometimes you could hate someone so much you loved them.  It never made any sense to me.

I saw my life with Shannon.  I saw the turmoil that we had created.  That we lived in.  That the few and fleeting good times never outweighed the bad.  The fighting.  The anger we brought to our only child.  I cursed myself.  If only I understood her more.  If only I gave her more chances.  If only I could do more for Robby’s sake.  To have been there for him.  To watch him grow up.  To BE there for him.  A chance that was now wasted and would never get back.  I only wish that I could warn more people…don’t let your time slip away from you.  You only get so much and once it’s gone, it’s gone.  You are only left with the regrets. 

It was all the way up until just recently.  That I was able to forgive…if I was honest.  That I was able to understand Daniel LaRusso as a person.  That there was something about him that drew everyone to him.  My son.  I had never seen him look at LaRusso with such adoration and respect.  I saw what they meant to each other.  What he and I were never able to achieve while I was alive.  It was a gnawing thing inside of my chest.  It was eating at me and I had to stop thinking about it before I became consumed by it. 

I blinked and I was standing next to my casket. Daniel was standing next to me all in black.  His wife next to him.  Next to her, I was surprised to see that all of my buddies from the old Cobra Kai days had shown up.  You won’t understand how that made me feel.  I could barely find words for it, my lip trembling as I saw Tommy, Bobby, Jimmy and even Dutch there looking over my casket, all holding or standing under black umbrellas.  On the opposite side all of my little Cobras had shown up.  It felt like a burst of searing hot electricity almost as intense as the defibrillator shocks to my body as I lay on the pavement. 

Diaz and his mom and grandmother, Ms. Robinson and LaRusso’s kid and her dick brother, Hawk and his babe, Little Bert and Virgin and all my students were huddled together.  Diaz was furtively wiping tears from his eyes, while his mother pat his back, consoling.  I looked to their right.  I wanted him to be there.  I needed to see him.  He wasn’t.  I actually felt dead inside.  If that made any sense. 

 _I got my best suit and my tie_  
_With a shiny silver dollar on either eye_  
_I hear the chauffeur comin' to my door_  
_Says there's room for maybe just one more_

 

“I see you dressed for the occasion.”  Daniel said softly beside me.

I looked down at the clothes I was found in. I really wish I had worn something different besides the army green t-shirt and red flannel checked shirt I threw over it.  Ratty pair of jeans and black all stars. 

“Yeah…you know how it goes.”  I said looking him up and down.  “You look…”

“Don’t go getting soft on me.”  Daniel shook his head as Amanda squeezed his hand.  In his other he held his umbrella over them both. 

He must have seen something on my face.  “Are you ok?”  The minister was speaking words over my casket.  None of it registered to me.  

“I was kinda…sort of hoping…you know.”  I couldn’t help the waves of sadness emanating from me, hitting the one polarizing receiver next to me.  He shivered.

_“Johnny…it’s ok…he’ll be here. Go easy on me…you’re…projecting too much.”_

I looked at Daniel in awe then.  Tears were eeking their way down his cheeks.  He was overcome with my emotion.  It hurt to ease off but I did.  I was becoming overwhelmed.

_“It feels good to hear you.”_

_“Don’t get used to it.”_

A rush of movement behind Daniel and I thought my heart may burst out of my chest.  Robby hurried up behind Daniel and Amanda looking a little disheveled. The minister had concluded his words… “Ashes to ashes…dust to dust.”   And had asked everyone to take their seats. 

He was dressed in a cheap black suit and his hair slicked back, rain soaked looking as if he had ran the whole way there.  I looked around briefly for his mother.  She was not there.

“I’m sorry I’m late, Mr. LaRusso.”

“It’s ok…Robby…it’s ok…I’m glad you made it.”

I watched Daniel put an arm around his shoulder and pull him close.  A twinge of longing and regret.  That’s how Robby was to me.  Daniel looked at me over his shoulder.  He nodded at me.  I stood protectively behind Robby’s back.  I wanted to touch him.  I wanted to convey to him all that I was feeling.  All that I had felt.  That hard wall was still there blocking me.  The kaleidoscope of jumbled colors and sharp edges keeping me at a distance.  He was too sharp and painful to grasp.  I stood behind helpless. 

The minister asked if there was anyone that would like to come up and speak.  Bobby Brown came up and gave a decent eulogy. Everyone was wiping their eyes as he talked about the old days.  The good times we all had.  I clenched my hands making fists and letting them go.  I was becoming tense.  I didn’t know why.

A surprise came to us all when Ali…what was it now?  Schwarber?  Came up to speak.  I was floored.  I couldn’t believe she would come all that way.  I looked at Daniel who was staring at her with mouth agape.  I put my hand on his shoulder and he shivered involuntarily.  We shared something communally unspoken between us then.  She had changed so much.  Thinner with touches of grey in her hair, her features defined and an air of elegance and class about her that was missing in her younger “tom boy” days.  She spoke kind words about forgiveness and acceptance and how feelings and emotions ran high during critical times but what was left behind was family.  My head was starting to swim.  I could tell it was affecting Daniel as well.  He had his head bowed as she spoke. 

 _“I don’t know if I can take any more of this.”_ I spoke to his heart.

He nodded his head. 

The feeling of anger that had been slowly waving in like the tide on the ocean had now become more intense.  More urgent.  I saw that Daniel was shifting uncomfortably in his seat.  _“Johnny…what is it?”_

_“I don’t know…I can feel it too.”_

He came out of the darkness…if that was even possible.  It seemed as if darkness followed him everywhere.  He looked black and evil and I felt myself backing up…backing away…bumping and walking through the people that were sitting behind me until I was now on the outskirts of the gathering standing by an old oak tree watching as he approached the podium.  I heard the collective gasps of a few of the people in the crowd. 

“I’m sure a lot of you are surprised to see me here.”  He spoke.  His voice dripping with sarcasm and hate, smoothed over with false sadness and concern.  I watched Daniel start up from his chair, his wife holding him back from making a real scene.  He looked around.  Looking for me.  But I had faded out again…my eyes on the man at the podium.

“I was Johnny Lawrence’s Sensei and mentor.  He and I had a special bond.  I’m happy to see a lot of my former students here as well.  It feels really good to have my boys close together again.  Like one big family.  I’m only sorry that it’s not under more felicitous circumstances.”  He said clearing his throat. 

“I had just spoken to Mr. Lawrence recently, before all of this had happened.  We caught up.  Talked about old times.  He expressed to me that if anything should happen to him that he would be honored if I took over the dojo and his training.  I was taken aback.  We hadn’t seen each other in years.  He knew I was the only one that could keep Cobra Kai up to its reputation and all of its former glory.  I told him that I wouldn’t let him down, if it came to that.  I’m only shocked and saddened that it has happened this soon.”  He paused and put his head down. 

Everyone in the crowd was tense.  The kid Cobras were looking back and forth at each other.  I never spoke to them about Kreese or who he was and what he had done with Cobra Kai.  I of course never had this conversation.  I was roiling with anger and seething with rage and internally exploding at my spot by the tree.  It was beginning to thunder again. 

“That’s bullshit.” I said at the same time Daniel did muttering quietly under his breath. 

He told the group that there would be new, exciting changes waiting for them when they returned to their training at the dojo.  He had a new instructor.  He introduced him at my funeral of all the times to do such a thing…the rat bastard.  Ominous waves of evil continually flowed from him and the person he brought up looked so mild mannered, Mr. Rogers would be envious.  I could see what they could not.  And I was terrified.  I needed to speak to Daniel as soon as possible but everything moved so quickly after that.  Kreese left the podium his little weasel in tow.  People got up to mingle and talk to each other, to stand next to my casket and to make plans for lunch.  Daniel had catered a buffet styled meal back at the church and the kids were already making their way to it. 

Robby and Daniel stood beside each other.  Daniel’s white light of protection was tendriling out to touch the boy and Robby’s color had finally begun to calm into the deep dark blue that I had seen on Daniel before.  He was crying softly.

“…and now…I’ll never have a chance…to say I’m sorry…”  His angelic face was pinched up.  I could see he was trying hard not to lose it.  It was a losing battle.

“It’s ok, son.  Your father.  I know, if he were here right now.  He would want to tell you that himself.” 

“I hate him for doing this to me.” 

“Robby…”

“I mean…why did he have to go and die?”

“I don’t have an answer for that.”

“I was just…starting to understand him.  I wanted to talk to him.  It’s not fair.  It’s like he dissed me again…a final slap in the face to never let me get close.” 

“He didn’t want that.”

“Yeah?  Well why didn’t he ever try?”  Robby finally broke down and I watched Daniel pull him close.  He let Robby cry on his shoulder until he got it out of his system. 

“Your father…had a lot of flaws. But I’m learning more about him now than I ever knew about him while he was alive.”  Robby looked at him puzzled. 

Daniel shook his head.  He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out an envelope.  My heart swelled as I watched him hand it over to Robby…I knew its contents being able to see the words dancing in front of me now.  I had the sudden urge to hug Daniel and never let him go.  It was a feeling I wasn’t used to.

“Your father left you this message.  I went to his apartment and found it among his things.  I know he would want you to have it.”

“Thank you, Mr. LaRusso.”

He turned and walked away and right through me.  I was standing close to them both.  It almost brought me to my knees to feel what I had created, pass through and connect and move on.  Every moment of his painful life hitting me as time slowed to a stop.  I clutched at my chest and turned to watch him walk away to the church.

I materialized in front of Daniel then. 

“You know you should really announce yourself before you do that.  I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to you just popping up.”

“Yeah…but where’s the element of surprise?” 

“Touché.”

“I’ve made a real mess, haven’t I?”

“It’s about time the Great Johnny Lawrence had a touch of humility.” 

“Huh...you don’t know what I’ve lived with all my life in regards to humility, LaRusso. You could take a lesson from your own words.”

We had started walking over to the church.  Our hands shoved deep into our pockets. Heads down. 

“Been a long day.”  I said.

“Yeah…I could sleep for an eternity.” 

“Be careful what you wish for.”

“Well…what are we going to do now?”

“About?”

“You’re kidding me right…he was here today.  You gotta be pissed about that.  What happened really between you two?” 

I looked at Daniel and frowned.  “He may be a lot of things…but he is NOT going to be Cobra Kai’s Sensei.  That will be over my dead body.” 

 _Don't run away it's only me_ _  
Don't be afraid of what you can't see_


	6. Are You Gonna Stay The Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny goes into dreams. Will he like the revelations he finds there?
> 
> Chapter Song - Zedd - Stay The Night ft. Hayley Williams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with ANOTHER one...DAYUM I love this story so much!!! *humbly speaking* of course!! I'm soooo happy that I was able to get another chapter out!!! I hope you all feel the same way!!!
> 
> Let me know what you think below!!! I'm really excited with the way this one turned out XD!!!
> 
> Have a WONDERFUL day, everyone!!! Cookies and Kudos make me HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY!!!

 

 _I know that we are upside down_  
_So hold your tongue and hear me out_  
_I know that we were made to break so what? I don't mind…_

Daniel tossed in his sleep.  He bit his lower lip and exhaled in frustration.  His head burrowed into his pillow.  His eyes were moving rapidly behind his lids.  He was in the middle of a nightmare.  Outside in the ‘real world’, Johnny paced the floor.  He watched the man in front of him.  He watched his face contort a time or two and he knew that Daniel was struggling.  His aura was fluctuating between yellow and orange and red.  Johnny shook his head.  He wanted to help him.  He looked at Daniel’s brow as it furrowed sharply.  Johnny wanted to stop his thoughts.  Do whatever he could to put an end to what was now causing him to go completely lemon yellow…pulsating from his chest. 

“Daniel…”  He whispered from the shadows.  Daniel twitched but didn’t respond.  He rolled over to his side, gripping his bedsheets.  Johnny noticed his wife was sleeping soundly beside him.  Her aura pink and pleasant, coming out in waves.  None touched her husband’s.  She was unaware. 

Johnny didn’t want to invade Daniel’s dreams.  He had already half promised himself not to read his thoughts and speak to him in his head after they had left the funeral.  Daniel had seemed pensive and angry and unsure on what to do next.  A madman was loose in his town and what he had thought was a mild worry had now become a full-blown, slap in the face, problem. 

“You don’t have to do this on your own…LaRusso.”  Johnny had told him.

“Yeah but he’s back and no one knows him better than the way you and I do…and you’re well…”  He said looking at Johnny who was leaning casually over his tombstone.  The casket was already in the ground and a mound of fresh dirt was covering it. 

“You gotta go to the police.”  Johnny said simply.

“And do what?  Tell them that some dead guy said I needed to turn an even older ghost from the past into them because…what?  He wanted to take over Karate on that side of town?”  Daniel scoffed.

“No…you could tell them that you have suspicions of murder.” 

“They’d laugh me outta there so fast.  Again, what proof do I have?”  To anyone else in the area, it would appear that Daniel was talking to the headstone.  His voice was rising and he was waving his arms around.

Johnny perched on top of it growing angrier.  “Wouldn’t you like to know what happened to me?  I sure would…what _really_ happened.”

“Don’t you remember?  Is there anything more that you could give me…I mean…for all I know you just fell out and hit your head on the curb after you drank yourself into a stupor. The report said as much.”

“The report said blunt force trauma.  That much I did catch.” 

“Exactly my point.  You probably went waaay over your limit knowing that that asshole was back in town and did yourself in.”

“You’re a jerk…you know that right.”

“Truth hurts.”

Johnny jumped down and was nose to nose with Daniel.  “You don’t know shit.”  He walked away from him. 

“You can’t walk far enough...”  Daniel yelled at him, going in the opposite direction.  He was going to his car.  His wife had already taken the kids and Robby home.  He had almost reached the black limo that had been rented out when Johnny blinked beside him by the door.  Daniel smirked. 

“Shut up.” 

“Gotta be rough, hey?”

“Look…just drop it alright.  We’ve had a bad day…let’s not make it any worse by you being a complete dick.”

Daniel looked as if he was about to respond with something as equally cutting but shook his head and dismissed Johnny with his hand and got in the limo.  He looked out the window as the driver took off.  He refused to look at Johnny the entire ride home. 

Johnny rested his head on the back of his folded arms and propped his feet up on the back of the driver’s seat.  He would look over at Daniel and try to get him to look back.  Daniel did everything but.  

Frankly, Johnny was just as angry.  LaRusso had a painted picture of him in his head.  A picture that he had always thought Johnny was.  That he always associated with him and that would be exceedingly difficult to change.  It was going to take more than a couple of days being constantly around him to fix that.  And with his recent behavior towards him, it wasn’t likely to do a 180 any time soon.

“Look…I got some work to do…so I hope you don’t mind that I just kinda tune you out for a while…maybe you could…you know…go…he flipped his hand in the air….for a while.  I can’t really be distracted.”

“Yeah…you know whatever you say boss…Let me just get the fuck out of your line of sight and I’ll get back to you when it’s more convenient…to you.”   He grit his teeth at Daniel who looked at him passively.  He couldn’t read him at all…and that was the most frustrating part.  He had found a way to block his emotions from Johnny and there was no color at all.  It pissed him off. 

He disappeared suddenly and the electricity flickered throughout the house.  Instantly, the sounds of disgruntled humans were heard from various rooms.

“DAAAD!!!” 

“DAAAAAAAD!!!”

“HONEY!!!”

Daniel sighed and ran a hand over his face and put it on his hip.  “Real cute.”  He said to the empty air. 

It had taken two hours for everything to be put back in order.  The power outage was severe enough to have someone come out and reset all of the electronics in the home.  Daniel swore he could hear laughter coming from another part of the house.  He refused to acknowledge it. 

There were some angry people in the LaRusso residence that night.  Daniel decided that they should barbecue outdoors and invite his mother over.  Amanda looked at him warily.  “Don’t we have enough stress going on today?” 

It had taken another three hours for his mother to finally leave and the house was dark and quiet once again.  The kids had their electronics back and were catching up from their “withdraw.”  Daniel and Amanda were alone at the dining room table.  Daniel had not seen Johnny the entire day since his departure that afternoon. 

“What are you going to do about those kids?” Amanda asked him.

“I have to warn them.  I gotta do something.”  Daniel said looking at her from across the table.  He swirled his red wine around in the goblet he selected.  He took a long swig and let the alcohol calm his nerves. 

He had been bothered the rest of the day with thoughts of Johnny’s students being in danger of a man who took the term PTSD to a whole other level, his spastic electricity of whom he knew was at fault and his mother’s nagging about what he should be doing all along.  He had to admit to himself that he missed the sound of Johnny’s voice in his ear and even his head and that he missed the one-upmanship on trying to see who could outwit the other first.  It revived him to be able to stay on his toes.  But…he was gone.  Oh, he knew he was there…hurt and off pouting in a corner no doubt…but Daniel was too proud to ask him to come back. 

He had overdone himself that day and he was exhausted.  All he wanted to do was sleep.  He put his glass in the sink and kissed his wife on the forehead.  “Let me think about it tonight.  Tomorrow I’ll make some calls.  I don’t want Aisha or anyone involved with John Kreese.”  He spat the name out. 

He put a hand on her shoulder and she leaned into it.  “I’ll be in, in a while…you go on to bed.  You’ve had a long day.”

“You have no idea.”

Daniel took off his clothes in front of his floor length mirror.  He had changed into a polo shirt and jeans earlier before his mother came over and now he was kicking off his jeans and pulling his shirt over his head.  He stood there in his underwear looking at himself and behind him in the corners of the room.  He still had the nagging feeling of being watched in the back of his head, but he was also showing Johnny that he didn’t care.  He wasn’t going to let the spectre intimidate him in his house. 

He wanted to test and see if he was close.  He ran a hand down his smooth chest stopping at the line of hair that trailed from his belly button down.  He put a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed the tension away, letting his head hang low for a minute, exposing his spine. He thought of how Johnny’s voice inside his head made him feel and if he was being honest he had felt more welcoming of it than the need for his privacy.  It was as if something significant was missing when he was gone.   It had become colder in the room.  Daniel shivered and smirked.  “Pervert.”  He said before turning out the light and climbing under the blankets.

\-------- 

 _You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds_  
_Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes_  
_I know that we were made to break so what? I don't mind…_

 He had come back to the room, being drawn back by the pink fuzzy glow and delicious emotion that had become palpable in the room.  This was a nice distraction from his angry, vengeful thoughts throughout the day.  That the emotion was directed at him made it even more compelling.   This was a feeling he wanted to pursue.  He was hesitant to touch it.  And it was only a mild pulse.  He could only imagine.  He shuddered inwardly.  He wanted to feel the intimacy that had been invited. 

He pulled back, frustrated and turned on…but why?  This was Daniel LaRusso.  His childhood nemesis.  His adult tormentor.  He must be a pervert.  He didn’t want this.  He didn’t want to touch his skin and feel the heat rise from it to take away the chill he held in his body now.  The chill that had not felt warmth since the day he died.  He stepped back into the shadows when Daniel turned in for the night. 

Now Johnny watched as Daniel began to mutter in his sleep.  He whimpered high in his throat and Johnny knew he believed he was in danger.  He was in front of him, trying to make a decision on whether or not to say 'fuck it' and help him get a good night’s sleep.  He owed him that. 

He walked into his old dojo.  It was dark and shadowy.  He heard the sound of ominous laughter.  Johnny suddenly became more alert.  There was a sound by the door.  He flipped around to see Daniel walk in the building.  He smiled.  Daniel was so young.  He could barely remember him looking this young and sweet and innocent.  He stood in the middle of the mat watching the boy take hesitant steps into the room. 

“Hey, LaRusso!”  Johnny said trying to catch his attention.  Daniel looked right at him as if he had seen him and acknowledged his presence.  He even cocked his head to the side.  He walked through him and over to the mirror. 

“You know he can’t see you, Johnny…" Daniel said from the other side of the room.  He was standing by the wooden contraption that had bloodstains and a tattered picture of Mike Barnes on the face. 

“Daniel…what’s going on here?”

“Why are you here?”

“You’re having a nightmare.”

“I know.”

A tall man with slicked back hair and a ponytail emerged from the backroom drawing all attention to him.  He had a shark’s grin. Toothy and sharp.  His eyes.  Pure evil.  In the context of the dream they were black and soulless.  He wore a black gi and the younger Daniel took a step back. 

Johnny walked around the perimeter of the two. 

“Who’s this asshole?” 

“You remember the conference we had to determine if Cobra Kai should be reinstated?”

“Yeah…?”

“He’s the reason I was against it….well and you of course.” 

The room darkened.  Johnny watched what took place like he was watching a movie.  He watched Daniel cower in the other man’s presence.  He watched as he turned his back on being a part of Cobra Kai.  Johnny looked at Daniel.

“You were Cobra Kai.”  He said it as a fact.  Not a question.

“I’m not proud of it.”  A flood of memories cascaded on top of themselves.  Daniel fighting the wooden boards, Daniel’s knuckles and feet bloodied.  Daniel’s aggression.  Daniel’s anger towards Mr. Miyagi’s refusal of letting him join the tournament.  The room was thick with anger, guilt, regret, frustration. 

It came to a halt in front of the two now.  Silver’s mocking laugh that Daniel had a choice or a say in the matter.  That he thought he could get out of it.  Simple as that. 

_“Danny…Danny, Danny…from the moment you met me, I’ve been making you do things you didn’t want to do.”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“What am I talking about?”_

_“Yeah…what?”_

_“Let’s show him what I’m talking about.”_

“Johnny stand back.”  Daniel said with warning.   Without any other indication a rustling came from the back room and a vicious wild looking young man sprang from the shadows and jumped forward. His mind had the facts distorted but this is what he had remembered.  His fists raised and his face a mask of rage.  Johnny instinctively went to the younger Daniel’s side.  He wanted to pull him away. 

“You can’t change it.”

“I know but this is your dream.  I can change it here.  You’ll never have to remember.”

“Please don’t.  You can’t do that.”

“Why not Daniel?  Did they hurt you? Is this why you’re so guarded?  Is this why you can’t trust anyone?” 

Daniel didn’t answer.  He watched himself being intimidated, scared, threatened, and pushed around.

“ _What’s it gonna be, Danny boy?”_

_“What’s it gonna be?  I’m not gonna be there just forget about it.”_

Daniel took Johnny’s hand and walked with his younger self to the door.  His eyes were wide as saucers at the still heart stopping recollection of what was to happen next. 

“Daniel…what…?”

The whole room shook like an earthquake had hit it.  He could sense the fear rolling off of Daniel in waves.  From behind a cardboard cut-out of his former sensei…jumped the real thing. 

He was over 12 feet tall but still managed to stay inside of the dojo.  Johnny looked up.  Way up.  He was towering over all of them screaming and frothing at the mouth.  He looked down at Daniel and laughed his breath coming down like tornados. 

_“Let’s show Mr. Kreese how he’s going to get his business back…”_

The room faded to black. 

\--------

Daniel forced his eyes open.  His heart was beating madly inside of his chest.  He willed himself to calm down, breathing in and out, until his breathing returned to normal.  The light from the bedroom window splashed into the room, sunny and cheerful.  He looked at his bedside clock and read that it was 10:30 in the morning.  Had he really slept that long?

“So that really happened?”  A voice said beside him. 

“ACCCKK…MOTHER OF GOD!!”  Daniel jumped up to a sitting position; his heart resuming its maddening pace.  Johnny lay there beside him his head propped up on his hand.  He looked as comfortable as ever, being in bed with another man, close and intimate.  Daniel still only wore his boxers, being too tired to change into pajamas.

“Where…where’s Amanda?”

“She went to work hours ago.”

“Why didn’t she wake me?”  He mused.  He pulled the covers closer to his chest. 

Johnny smiled.  “You look adorable doing that…really…I’ve seen it.” He said indicating his body.

Daniel sighed and lay back down.  There really was no point.

“I kinda put it in her head that she should let you sleep.”

“Now you’re messing with her mind.  You’re a real piece of work y’know.”

Johnny shrugged. 

“Were you there?” Daniel said struggling to remember bits and pieces of the nightmare he had.  He wasn’t sure if Johnny had been there or not.  He vaguely remembered seeing his blonde head.   

Johnny looked at him sadly. “I didn’t know.”

Daniel looked at him, furious at first that he had gotten into his business.  Gotten deep into places where he had no right to be.  That he was invading and digging around and Daniel couldn’t do anything about it.  He wanted to punch him so hard right then.

“Wouldn’t make it any better if you did.”

“WILL YOU JUST STOP??!!  Please!!  You don’t know how disarming this is.  To not be in charge of even your own mind.  To let YOU of all people in.  I don’t WANT you there…don’t you understand?!  Why is this happening??”

Daniel put both hands over his face and screamed.  “AAARRRGGHHH!!!”

Johnny laid on his back looking up at the ceiling.

“Yes…Kreese tormented the hell out of me back then.  What Miyagi had done to him, ruined his life.  He was never the same after he tried to kill Mr. Miyagi for saving your life.” Daniel sighed trying not to think of the past.  It had come up whether he liked it or not.

“And now he’s back.”

“And now he’s back.” Daniel felt the fear well up in his chest.  Not for himself now. 

“The kids.”

“Yes.”

“We have to be a team now, Daniel.  You know that right?  We have to do this for their sakes.  He can’t get a hold of them.  He can’t turn them into little killing machines.  I had my own reasons for bringing the principles of Cobra Kai into place, but you have to believe me.  I NEVER intended to bring his values or his ruthlessness into the mix.  I wanted to teach those kids to stick up for themselves.  To give them the opportunity not to be pushed around by people like him.” 

“I know, Johnny…I know that now.” 

Daniel had calmed back into a glowing pink during the course of their conversation.  He had eased off from the stark yellow, but it was around the edges still, coming from the middle, moving to the outside.  Johnny looked at his glow, becoming distracted again.

“What?”

“Daniel…please….you have to stop.”

“What are you talking about?”

Johnny placed his ice cold hand on Daniel’s heated chest.  He shivered to his core but Johnny relished in the heat of his body. 

“Johnny what are you doing?” 

“You’re asking me for this.”

“I’m not…I don’t know what…”

The colder Daniel became the warmer Johnny got.  He fluttered his eyes closed and Daniel saw heat in his pallor.  “What are you doing…?”  He whispered softly.

“Let me in.”

“I think you’re confused, Johnny…c’mon….”

“Does this feel confused?” He asked and a wave of desire crashed into Daniel almost knocking him back.  His mouth fell open…gasping.

_“Why are you feeling that way? It’s…it’s too much…I don’t…”_

_“It’s from you.”_   Johnny said trying to hold back from nestling securely inside of Daniel’s brain.  He would forget it all…everything…to spend an eternity there.

“It’s not…”  Daniel shaking his head in denial.  He tried to push Johnny away.  “We can’t.”  He struggled to stand up and push himself away from the figure on the bed.  “I think you better leave.”

Johnny looked at him, a mix of pain, sadness and longing on his face.  He blinked and he was gone.

 _Are you gonna stay the night_  
_Doesn't mean we're bound for life_  
_So oh oh, are you gonna stay the night…_


	7. No Light, No Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny knows now. Now it's time to AVENGE! Or he's out for REVENGE!! Daniel steps up to the plate. 
> 
> Chapter Song: No Light, No Light - Florence + the Machine
> 
> Warning: Not too graphic details of death...but it's Whump time for Johnny....NNOOESS!! :'(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just keeps getting better and better. MAN...I'd love this to be a movie....*wishful thinking* Dreamy SIGH!!! I hope you all EMPjoy it as much as I DO!!!
> 
> Thanks and MORE to come!! FOR SURE!! 
> 
> Happy Hauntings!!

*Made by the AMAZINGLY Awesome kairosandbalance/suecsit* Thank you, dear for your LOVERLY gift!!

 

 _You are the hole in my head_  
_You are the space in my bed_  
_You are the silence in between_  
_What I thought and what I said_

_I read somewhere once that someone questioned whether or not androids slept. And if they did, would androids dream of electric sheep?  I wondered the same about myself.  If I slept, would I dream of ectoplasmic sheep?_

_You are the night-time fear_  
_You are the morning when it's clear_  
_When it's over you'll start_  
_You're my head, you're my heart_

Lingering is rough.  Let me tell you.  I hate being out of sight and out of mind.  The minutes feel like hours and the hours feel like days.   I have paced the halls of this house many, many times and it doesn’t get any better the first or the fiftieth time.  You may ask me…why don’t I just go and confront him?  Why don’t I make him do what I want him to do?  And I want him to do so much…

When he told me to leave him, it felt worse than when I had died.  I didn’t understand it then.  I don’t understand it now.  Something inside of me feels now like I couldn’t be apart from him even if I wanted to.  It physically hurts me.  Have we grown that close?  I don’t think that if I were alive I’d be feeling the same kind of pull, the same kind of need, the same kind of desperate loss when I’m not with him.

I had stayed out of his line of sight for the remainder of that day.  I watched him shower.  I couldn’t help myself.  I watched the steam billow in the shower stall and I promise you I tried to be as discreet as possible.  I lingered in the mist.  I could have become mist, just to feel a sliver of what I had felt that morning.  I wanted to touch him.  I wanted to feel that warmth again.  The warmth of his body was indescribable.  It was then I realized I hated being dead.

He felt the same about me.  He just didn’t realize.  It was off putting.  It threw me out of every confidence I had in myself.  Every denial I had ever denied myself in my real life, every need for human contact avoided, now hit me like a ton of bricks, ten-fold…for the need of touch for the want of feel for the desire of closeness.  I wish I had felt this when I was alive.  I wish to God I knew that it could be like this back then.  It was the closest thing to hurt I felt now. 

He went to work.  I was there…of course I was.  I watched him as he continually looked around himself.  Looking into shadows.  Looking for me.  I know he was wondering if I had truly left him or not.  I saw him shake his head and try to find a sense of normality.  Nothing about this was normal.  I could have told him that.  I followed him into the car and lay across the backseat.  It was going to be a long day.  I saw him look in the rearview mirror…trying to catch my eye. 

 _Through the crowd I was crying out and_  
_In your place there were a thousand other faces_  
_I was disappearing in plain sight_  
_Heaven help me I need to make it right_

Hmmm…you may think I’m being a total bitch about this whole situation.  And maybe I am. But I believe when someone tells me to leave them alone, I should respect their wishes.  I’ve been doing that most of my natural life.  I left my mom alone.  She died.  I left my girlfriend alone.  She found LaRusso.  I left my wife alone.  She divorced me.  I left my son alone.  He hates me.  I was used to leaving people alone until I was left alone.   I felt like there was no one left for me.  Not even the one I was bound to.  Right then _I_ wanted nothing more than to be left alone. 

LaRusso looked like he wanted to say something then, but he started the engine and I was drug along with him to whatever hell awaited me.   I watched him go about his daily routines.  I trailed behind him, hands shoved in my faded jeans.  I saw him talk with his wife and watched as she shivered rubbing her arms in the sudden chill of the room.  Their gold intertwining auras suddenly made me nauseous.  I had to get away.  I turn and ran as far as I could…I wanted to hide in the rafters…I felt that ominous.  I wanted to fly into the sky and be done with everything.  I got as far as the garage and blinked back onto the couch in Daniel’s office.  “Shit.”

 _You want a revelation_  
_Some kind of resolution_  
_You want a revelation_

Daniel flinched he was sitting at his desk.  He looked up sharply, glancing around the room, seeing nothing went back to his phone conversation. 

“Listen, Isaiah….I know it’s been kind of a shock.  Yeah…how’s she taking it?”  He listened.  “Look…I need you to do something for me.  I’m being deadly serious when I say this…we’ve known each other for a long time.”  More silence.  “I understand.  You have to take her out of there immediately. Staying is not an option.”

The memory of my heart beat rapidly in my chest.  LaRusso was actually following through.   I knew he cared about those kids.  He didn’t know them.  He knew John Kreese.  He knew what that man was capable of.  I was so proud of him for taking the initiative to not let him put his evil hands on them.  I listened intently as the conversation carried on.

“Six months free??  You gotta be kidding me.”  Daniel scoffed.  “I don’t see how he could afford…”  I could see him clutching his phone harder.  His aura was starting to ink from white to red.  His face was clouding over.  “ALL of them??  Listen…you have to get her out of there….right now….I’m not being irrational…NO…at least think about it…ok?”  Daniel slammed the phone down in frustration. 

I was pacing the floor in front of his desk.  I wanted more than anything to be inside of his mind.  I needed to talk to him…to tell him not to let this shit fly.  I stood in front of him.  Invisible and impotent. 

“God…I really wish you were here right now…”  I heard him whisper at last.  He clenched his fists.  Angry.  “No…you can go to hell…”  He said defiantly.  He grabbed the phone again.  My face fell.  I understood Daniel’s need for independence.  His need to win and never fail.  Something tells me he lived the last 30 years of his life that way and he wasn’t about to crack over some wrench thrown in the works.  I’m a big wrench I know…but I admired him for trying.

“Yes…is this the parents of…Bert?”  He said looking at a file folder he must have taken from my office.  Sometimes I have a feeling that Daniel is sneakier than I give him credit for.  How did he get that file?  How did he get that letter to my son?  Where am I? 

“Yes…I’m Daniel LaRusso…you don’t know me, but I was his sensei’s…friend…and I share a mutual concern for the safety and well-being of your son.”  He listened.  “No…I’m not trying to frighten you or anything, but your son needs to withdraw from karate immediately.  The person that is replacing Sensei Lawrence is not reliable or trustworthy and I feel that he would benefit more from being enrolled in a much safer dojo….I understand you don’t know me…..he did what??”  Daniel stood up.   “I totally understand, but that only proves my…I don’t care if he came over and offered him personal one-on-one training…Listen…I’ve had the “benefit” of one-on-one training from Cobra Kai…and I can tell you…your son is in danger.”  Daniel looked at the phone that had just been slammed in his ear.

“That’s two…”  I said to myself.  Daniel stared into empty space.  I was leaning against his desk, waiting for him to make another call. He got up then.  He left the room.  I stood there.  I blinked and he was in front of my son.  I felt a weight like an anvil sitting in the pit of my stomach the atmosphere in the room became as heavy as I felt.  I saw Daniel shudder as my son put a hand to the back of his neck. 

 “Robby…I need your help.”

“Sure, Mr. LaRusso…what can I do?”

Why was my son even working now?  Should he be in mourning or some crap like that?  At least something for my plight?  I looked at him.  I walked in a circle around him.  Taking him in.  He looked so small.  He had lost his tough exterior.  I could see that his eyes had been red recently from crying.  I looked at his chest.  It was no longer the jumbled angry mess of sharp pointy objects unable to be touched.  It was a deep, rich, all-encompassing ocean of blue.  I looked into his eyes again.  He was trying hard to fight the wave.  I could tell at any moment the floodgate would open.  I wanted to reach in and tell his heart that it would be ok.  I didn’t want to leave him…again.

“Hey…are you sure you’re ok?  You know I gave you the rest of the month off with pay.” I looked at LaRusso still wanting to bear-hug the man into oblivion. He never ceased to amaze me.

“Nah…I’m ok…really…I think I’d just rather take my mind off of things and forget about him…you know what I mean?”

“Yeah…I understand….believe me.”  Daniel stared off into space again.  I really wish he’d just come out and say it.   I’m tired of him throwing out the passive-aggressive jabs.  I have been wanting to spar with his ass since I got attached to it. 

“Say…you remember that kid from the tournament.  The one who won…what was his name?”

“Diaz.  Miguel.  What about him?”  Robby said frowning.  He rubbed his shoulder.

“Diaz…right.”  Daniel remembered he was just trying to find an opening in for his request.  “I need you to go and talk to him.”

“You…what??!!”

“I know he was your father’s star pupil.”

Robby grit his teeth.  “What about it?”

“I need him to help us.”

“Why do you need his help?  I can do whatever he can…and better…” 

“I know you can, son…it’s just…”

I wondered what Daniel had in mind.  Of course it would help if I was in there.  He would know instantly.  I didn’t want to deter him from his plans.  His body was emanating orange and red and yellow.  I could tell that it was something big. 

“I need you to bring him to me.” 

“Uhh…”

“You remember what I told you, when you said your father’s dojo was going to take over karate in the valley?”

“Yeah…you said over your dead body.”

“Uh huh….well….apparently it took his dead body to get the ball rolling.”

“Mr. LaRusso….”

“I’m sorry…Robby…I can’t help a little gallows humor…I’m sure your father’s laughing about it now.”

“What?”

“Forget it…Look…Cobra Kai is still going on and you remember the guy from the funeral?  He’s the one taking over.  I can’t let that happen.”

“What does Diaz have to do with anything?”

“I need to talk to him and have him convince the others to leave.  Their parents are getting duped by this guy and I can’t let that happen.” 

“Mr. LaRusso…I gotta tell you something about Diaz…Samantha and…”

“Please…I really gotta get back right now…I still have so much to do…just get him over here and we’ll go from there.”

“Sure…Mr. LaRusso…look…are you ok? You seem really agitated.”

He looked at my son and put a hand on his shoulder.  “The fight has come to us, Robby…and now’s the time to fight back.”

\-------

 _But would you leave me_  
_If I told you what I've done_  
_And would you leave me_  
_If I told you what I've become_

_I rolled over in my “sleep”._

_Flashes.  Darkness.  Empty…rain slicked streets._

_Alone at my desk.  Whisky.  Sounds at the door._

“I mean…for all I know you just fell out and hit your head on the curb after you drank yourself into a stupor.”

_What do you know anyway…LaRusso?_

_“Everyone closed the book on us…they thought we were done…but now they see…that the real story has only just begun….”_

_“Yeah??  What the hell is that supposed to mean?”_

_“I mean, bright boy…I’m back and I’m here to take Cobra Kai back to its former glory. You need me.”_

_“The fuck I need you!  You tried to kill me!”_

_“All water under the bridge, Johnny boy!”_

_“It wasn’t to me.  I looked up to you like you were my father!  My own dad wouldn’t do what you tried to do…over a stupid trophy!”_

_“It wasn’t about the trophy…it was about the reputation.”_

_“Well some reputation you got us after that.  Cobra Kai was dead until I changed things.”_

_“And I appreciate that…now I’ll just be taking back my dojo and you can stay on to “help”.  We’re going to be quite the team, you and I.”_

_“Everything you touch is poison.  If you even think I’m gonna let you get your hands on my kids.”_

_“Empty threats, Johnny boy.”_

_“Get the fuck outta here.”_

_“As you wish…but this isn’t over.” He turned and left the building.  My hands shook.  I needed another drink.  It was like my worst nightmare replaying.  I never thought I’d see him again.  Not in a million years.  I needed to tell someone.  I thought he was dea…_

I didn’t realize it but the room had begun to grow colder.  I felt nothing, but heard stirrings in the quiet house below.  I had taken refuge in the attic.  I know it’s cliché but all spirits seem to find comfort and solace in places high up and I found mine in an old trunk LaRusso had stored away.  I wanted it dark.  I wanted it as hopeless as I felt at that moment.  I bit my lip, my teeth forming into a fierce grimace.  I remembered. 

_“LaRusso…”_

_“Joh…Johnny?  What time is it?”_

_“It’s late.”_

_“You’re damn right it’s late…it’s….What the hell, Johnny it’s 2 am!”_

_“Shh..Shut up…I…I need to ta-talk to you.”_

_“What…are you drunk?  I’m hanging up the phone.”_

_“NO…Daniel…”_

_“You’re slurring your words….how many have you had?”_

_“Not important….what Is important…is that he’s back!”_

_“Back?  Who’s back?”_

_“You know who…HIM!”_

_“Johnny I have no idea what you’re talking about…do you need me to call you an Uber or something?  Where are you?”_

_“I’m at Tony’s on 7 th street…but that’s not the point.” _

_“I’m sending a car.”_

_“Don’t…I don’t need a fucking car…I’ll drive myself.”_

_A sigh._

_“What’s the problem? You won the tournament…you should be happy.  Best thing to happen to you in years.”_

_“You’re an asshole.”_

_“And I’m hanging up the phone.  Goodnight, Johnny.”_

_“Don’t…LaRusso….Dan…Look…I’m sorry…I just…need to tell you….Kreese is back. I saw him tonight.”_

_Silence._

_“So…”_

_“So…he’s back…and he’s going to take over Cobra Kai.”_

_“Johnny you’re being overdramatic.  He’s not going to do that…even if he was here…he’s like what…70?  75?  He’s an old man…there’s nothing he can do now.”_

_I had gotten up from my bar stool.  I was swaying on my feet but still able to stand.  My anger was pushing me forward now.  How could LaRusso be so smug about this?  How could he just blow it off like it was no big deal?  He had no idea what Kreese was capable of.  I paid my tab and walked somewhat upright out of the door.  It was dark outside.  The rain had made the streets slippery.  A few lone streetlamps casting eerie yellow glows in pools of lights._

“You probably went waaay over your limit knowing that that asshole was back in town and did yourself in.”

“ _Johnny…can you stop by the dealership tomorrow?  We’ll talk about this then...ok?  I know it’s upsetting you.  Frankly, I’m a bit pissed myself now.  I knew this would happen.  I knew that Cobra Kai was nothing but trouble.  You opening it back up allowed him to come out of the woodwork.”_

_“I get it…LaRusso…I do…but you saw what I’ve done with those kids.”_

_“Yeah…you taught them to fight dirty.”_

_“Fuck you, man.”_

_A loud sound.  A flash of light.  A dull throbbing pain._

_“D-D-Dan…”_

_“Johnny!  What is it?  What’s happening?”  His voice sounded like it was coming from a tunnel.”_

_A shuffling sound.   Another hit.   Blinding ACHING, AGONIZING pain._

_“Daniel…fuck…man….” I stuttered the last words out of my mouth._

_“I’m coming!!  I’ll be there.  What’s happening?”  Panic on the other end of the phone._

_I fell down in the street.  I looked up.  I could see it as plain as day now.  I could see them both.  Standing over me.  The lead pipe.  Dripping._

_“That’s enough.”_

_“Are you sure?   He still looks like he’s breathing.”_

_Someone came and forced my eye open.  It was dilated and trying to focus.  My breathing.   Shallow.  Pain.  Blinding Light._

_“Don’t touch anything.”  I recognized the voice._

_I watched as they both moved off back into the shadows.  It was like they were never there.  No witnesses.  No proof.  Just a drunk in the middle of the street.  It was an accident.  Right?_

“Johnny I’m here for you buddy, I’m not going to leave you.”

I sat up out of the trunk and put a hand to the back of my head.  It was dripping.  Blood.  Red.  Pain.  Realization…it hurt like a son of a bitch.

 _You want a revelation_  
_You want to get it right_  
_And it's a conversation_  
_I just can't have tonight…_

“DANIEL!!  What is going on in here?  This room is ff-reezing.”  Amanda said her breath billowing out in front of her. 

“I know…I don’t know what’s going on with the thermostat.”  Daniel tapped the box.  He read the temperature.  It was still registering 72 degrees but it felt below 30.  His breath was puffing out in front of him and he was flapping his arms to keep warm. 

“This can’t be right.”  Amanda said coming up behind him looking at the screen.

“Daaad!!  I’m freezing in my bed!!  Turn on the heat already!!!”  Samantha said grouchily coming out of her room.  She had put her robe and slippers on over her short pajama set.  She held up her hand dramatically to her father.  “They are blue!  My fingers are BLUE!”

“Alright…alright Sam.  I’m working on it.”  Daniel said frowning.  He had an idea who was behind it.

“I’ll be right back.”

“Wait…Daniel…where are you going?”

“I’m gonna handle this.”  He muttered to himself.   “Is this how you think you’ll get back at me for not speaking to you…?”  He stomped off to his home dojo.

“Show yourself.  NOW!”  Daniel said talking to the empty room.  A couple of minutes went by.

“If this is your idea of punishing me by making my family freeze because you’re upset about what happened between us…you’re sick man.”

He caught a flash of me in the reflection of his picture frames.  I was staring back at him ominously, angry.  I was breathing hard.  He whipped around to face me.  Ready to fight.

“I’m not going to ask you again.  Show yourself.  What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Funny that sounds nothing like asking me.”  My voice came from all around the room.  I took note of how Daniel’s teeth was set.  The tenseness of his body.  He was as angry as I was making him.  I wanted him to feel what I was feeling.

“If you were solid, I’d kick your teeth in right now.”  He threatened. 

“Easy, Danielle.”  I threw a book at him from the shelf.  He saw it and easily ducked almost before it hit him upside the head.

“Johnny…what the fuck? Honestly!”  He said looking around him for the next attack.  “It’s not a fair fight when you can’t see where the attack is coming from.”

“My point exactly.”  I said stepping from the shadows.  I made a glass full of rocks lift up from the shelf where it was on and smashed it into little bits on the wall beside Daniel.  He jumped and stepped back.

Tendrils of daylight were creeping in through the bamboo blinds in his dojo.  I had no idea what time it was but if I wasn’t sleeping no one would be.  I laughed at my inside joke.

 _'Cause it's so easy_  
_To say it to a crowd_  
_But it's so hard, my love_  
_To say it to you out loud_

“Can we talk about this?”  Daniel said backing up against the wall.  I had advanced on him slow and stealthy.  I could tell by the look in his eyes he was afraid of me.  I didn’t want that.  But I could hardly help myself anymore.  My rage had taken over.  His breath was still coming out in front of him, visible.  Cold.  He shivered in front of me.

I stood nose to nose with him.  He looked me in the eye.  “Nowhere to go now…Daniel-san.” I said menacingly, joking about the location he decided to confront me.  His aura strangely was not the yellow I was expecting.  It was glowing deep and rosy pink.  He was radiating it from his body. 

“Daniel…”  I gasped.  I couldn’t believe he was still feeling this way and it was stronger than ever.  The atmosphere in the room was tangible.  I could feel the want of the man in front of me.  His face betrayed nothing.  His body shouted something else.

“I…” My breath ghosted his lips.  He closed his eyes.  His features softened. He reached up to hold nothing but air.  Off in another part of the house I heard someone yell.  “You FIXED IT!!”  I looked in that direction and back to Daniel a small smile on my own lips.

“You fixed it alright.”

“Why are you so upset?”  He breathed out, his voice shaky.  He boldly chose to walk through me then.  I shuddered to a stop.  My eyes fluttered back in my head and it took me a good minute to regain my composure.  I wanted nothing but to throw this man to the floor and fuck him until he was paralyzed.  The room was becoming hotter and hotter.  Daniel had gone to the glass and rocks and had started to pick them up. 

“You have to stop him.”  I said coming up behind Daniel and standing over him watched as he picked up the bits of glass.

“I’m trying.  I’ve got a plan. I hope that your son and your student can make it work.”

“I know…but Daniel.  He’s responsible for so much more.  He killed me.”

Daniel stopped and everything fell back out of his hands.  He turned to face me.

“And I can prove it.”

 _No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_  
_I never knew daylight could be so violent_  
_A revelation in the light of day_  
_You can't choose what stays and what fades away_

 _And I'd do anything to make you stay_  
_No light, no light_  
_Tell me what you want me to say_


	8. The Spectre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Daniel finally come together as one. Johnny has never been more happy to be "alive".
> 
> Chapter song - The Spectre -Alan Walker
> 
> End of Chapter lyrics - M83 - Outro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long....LOOONG Chapter for my Ghost Loving Ladies!! Whew...I am WORN OUT!!
> 
> I want to give SO MANY THANKS to you all for your continued love of this story!! I hope this chapter brings you as much joy as I had writing it!!
> 
> Your comments are like pink aura cotton candy to me!!
> 
> THANK YOU!!!

_Hello, hello_

_Can you hear me, as I scream your name_

_Hello, hello_

_Do you need me, before I fade away_

The atmosphere in the house went through a noticeable change after the events of that morning.  It had become tranquil.  It had become warmer. The people inside were friendlier than they had been over the past couple of weeks.  Amanda had chalked it up to the stress of losing Johnny as the reason why Daniel had become so distant and remote and different.  She had noticed the subtle changes in his behavior.  The nervousness.  The jumpiness.  The edginess.

After the heat had been “magically restored” Daniel returned to his family and seemed a little calmer.  The room was glowing with the morning light and he was smiling.  He still looked a little scared to her, a little determined to put on a brave front, but she liked that he looked as if he had finally relaxed.

"Everything ok, Hon?”

“Sure, sweetheart.”  He said going over to get himself a cup of espresso.  He breathed in the potent brew and let it warm his body as he took a much needed sip. It calmed his jangled nerves. Johnny appeared in front of Amanda on top of the kitchen island.  He sat there looking at her for a moment.  

“I just thought of something, LaRusso.” Daniel’s hand only trembled for a half a beat before he put the cup down and turned to look at him. He saw his position and how close he was to his wife who had been casually reading the paper and sipping on her own coffee.

“Do you mind?”

“Do I mind what?”  Amanda asked looking at him.

“Oh no…honey…I’m sorry…I didn’t mean…” He stopped trying to explain and put a hand to his forehead.  There was no point in going any further.  Johnny laughed at him. “You forgot, didn’t you?”

Daniel sighed and looked pointedly at him.  Amanda watched him from the corner of her eye.  

“ _Can you please stop sitting so close to my wife?”_

“ _Oh…so we’re back to this, huh?”_

_“If it’s the only way I can communicate with you, without looking like a completely insane person, then so be it.”_

_“I missed you.”_

  
_“Knock it off_.”  Daniel smiled, blushing a little.  He didn’t understand why he was in such an easy-going mood today.  It was like a veil of serenity was around him.  He knew that there were pressing matters that needed attending to, but right now he couldn’t be bothered.  He felt happier.   “I _kinda missed you too. It’s been lonely up here.”_ He said tapping his forehead.

Johnny looked at him, shocked.  He had almost lost his train of thought.  Amanda had moved off to the sink to put her dishes in.  Daniel noticed that her zipper to her dress was not fully zipped or fastened.  He moved to her side, coming up behind her and placing his hands on her bare shoulders.

Johnny hopped off of the island and came over to lean against the sink.  He studied the pair, their auras intertwining the closer the proximity.  He noticed that the pink of Daniel’s emotions earlier this morning had staved off and it had returned to its fuzzy white glow.  It was the color he had apparently reserved for his wife.  Johnny frowned and tried not to let it bother him much.  It only bothered him when her orange glow wrapped itself around his light, tightly as if craving it and the gold that came from within was almost too blinding to look at.  He turned his head away.  

She had been emitting a healthy dark red almost sparking in pent up anger.  He hadn’t seen that color much since he had become extinct.  But hers was compelling...What had made her this frustrated?

He watched Daniel’s adept fingertips tap along her shoulder blades and take her zipper and pull it up, clasping the clasp into place.

“Thanks.”  She said breathy.

“No problem.”  He said nosing her hair.

“I was thinking, LaRusso…I haven’t seen you hit that since I got here.”  He said loud enough to startle Daniel out of his attentions and turn to glare at the man beside him. His hands dropped to his sides.  He had almost forgotten that he had eyes watching his every move.  Amanda shivered at the abrupt halt of Daniel’s actions.  Johnny saw the red outlines begin to creep back in to her frame.

"I’m going to get ready for work.”  Daniel said an edge to his voice.  He meant it for two people to hear. He shuffled off to his bedroom.  He took the paper with him. Anthony came stumbling out of his room on the way to the bathroom.  

“Hey…dad.”  

“Morning, son.”  He ruffled the boy’s thick head of hair.

“ACCK!!”  Anthony yelled suddenly.

“What?” Daniel said turning back to look at the boy.

“N-n-nothing…I just…I just thought I saw something.”

“What did you see?”

“I dunno…forget it, it’s stupid.”

  
“Humor me.”

“I…thought I saw that dude who died.”

“What!?”

“Yeah he was like standing right there…and then he like…wasn’t.”

Daniel turned and saw Johnny holding his stomach and a hand over his mouth trying to keep his laughter in.

“Scared the shit out of me.”

“Antonio.”

“Sorry, dad.”  He continued on the way to the bathroom.

Daniel looked at Johnny.  “I know, I’m sorry…don’t say it.” He was laughing, his eyes flashing mischief at him.

“Come on, jerk.”

He had given up the need to be modest around Johnny.  He didn’t know how much longer he’d be stuck with the man, but he had to resolve himself to the fact that he would be around him, no matter what he had told him.  He had allowed him to come back without really saying anything.   It just felt right, now that he was here.  The missing piece back into place.  He hated to admit to himself that he was starting to feel hollow and empty being without his constant presence.  He wasn’t about to admit that to the restless spirit pacing in front of him now.

“So c’mon LaRusso…why haven’t I seen any kind of action between you and the missus?”

“What do you care?”

“I dunno…you seem a little tense.  I figure you gotta get laid at some point. You gotta hot wife.  What gives?”

“I would thank you to leave my “hot wife” out of this.  We have an understanding.”  

“An understanding?”  Johnny scoffed.

“Yeah…it’s kinda a planned thing.”   Daniel mumbled and looked away. He went to his bed where Amanda had laid out his suit, yet again.

“Planned thing?”  Johnny said looking at the man, his clothes and back at him.  He watched as Daniel took off his pajamas, throwing them in the hamper beside the door.  He tried to keep focused on his face and not the colors coming from his chest.  He was afraid to look too hard.  Thankfully, his light was a dull forest green. He had no idea what that meant.

“Yeah…we’re just…both busy people.  We have a lot going on.  Very structured, very organized.  We don’t have a lot of time for…spontaneity.  He frowned and changed the tie that Amanda had selected for him.

  
“That’s a bunch of bullshit, LaRusso.”  Johnny said coming up beside him and making him look at his face.  “You mean to tell me you mark your sex down on what…a calendar or something?”

“Nah…a planner actually.”   He walked around Johnny to the floor length mirror.  He put on his white shirt and began buttoning buttons.  Johnny saw him go from a deep green to a dark blue.  “Did you decide that or did she?”  He said coming close.  He wanted to touch Daniel’s shirt.  To smooth out the non-existent wrinkles.  A shiver went down Daniel’s spine.

 “Stop that.”  He breathed.

“Stop what?”  Johnny said blowing softly on his neck, near his ear.

Daniel watched the man in the reflection of the mirror.  He sighed and relented. “Things really haven’t been good between us, since Anthony was born.  I don’t know whose fault it is really.  I just…I don’t feel the same about her anymore.”  He grabbed his pants.  

“That’s not what I see.”  Johnny said trying to hold himself back from moving closer to Daniel as he tucked his shirt into his pants.  He wanted to help.  Daniel caught the look on his face.  He shivered again.

“If you can’t behave.”  

“I can behave.”  He held his fingers up.  “Scout’s honor.”

“What do you mean…that’s not what you see?”

“Let’s just say…I have the ability to see what’s inside.  Sometimes it’s pretty revealing.  Sometimes…it’s pretty painful. I told you a little already.  

“Oh…you mean what you said…about me….what I was feeling…about you.”

“Yeah…that’s the painful part.”

“What about her?”  Daniel said trying to quickly change the subject.

Johnny looked away from him. “It’s about you both.  You love each other.”

“Of course we do.”  Daniel said walking past him to sit on the bed and put his socks and shoes on.

“But...?” He didn’t want to admit it, but it didn’t really matter…who was Johnny going to tell anyway?  He felt more honest with him than anyone else he had known.  “I’m not in love with her.”

Johnny shivered then, the room warming and cooling at the same time.  Daniel felt the changes.  He wondered just how much power Johnny actually held. _“When did you realize this fact_?”  He dared to hope. Daniel closed his eyes to the voice in his head.  He was starting to welcome it more and more.  He almost couldn’t distinguish the actual voice and the one speaking to his brain.

  
_“I think I’ve known for a while now.  Probably the day you walked back into the dealership.”_ He thought and blushed and turned to leave the room.

  _Is this a place that I call home_

_To find what I've become_

_Walk along the path unknown_

_We live, we love, we lie_

The ride to work was quiet.  Daniel paid attention to the road trying to will his thoughts to remain focused on helping Johnny solve his murder. He was convinced now that foul play had happened or at least the possibility of it.  He didn’t trust Kreese or Cobra Kai at all and he was more apt to believe Johnny when he said that Kreese was responsible for his death.  He hoped that Robby was able to contact Miguel so that they could work on a plan to get the other kids away.  He wanted to go to the police station and ask to file a report for a proper investigation.  The thoughts were careening around in his head and he was trying to put them in order. He needed that now.  Order and routine.  

“God…Daniel…would you please do us a favor and give it a rest?”  Johnny said from his spot in the back seat.  He had an arm over his eyes and his feet were crossed on the window at the opposite end of the seat.  

“I can’t help it, Johnny…it’s better to think about responsible things than other things at the moment.”

“It’s not going to get solved any faster if you keep going over all that crap in your head.”

“What do you suggest I do then?”

“I dunno…suddenly I’m feeling like I’d rather spend all day finding out more about you.  This person I’m "forced" to share my existence with.  You know it’s been almost two weeks now and we still haven’t had any fun together?”

“Johnny…you’re dead.”  Daniel said looking at him in the rearview mirror.

“I know…and I realize I wasted my life.  It took being dead to figure that out.”  

“You can’t keep putting off the inevitable. We have to do something about the guy who killed you.  He needs to go to jail…I dunno, something!”  Daniel screamed in frustration cutting off the car and sitting in the parking lot for a minute trying to grasp why Johnny was not taking any of this seriously.  “What’s the matter with you?”

Johnny blinked and was sitting beside him in the seat.  He tried to touch Daniel but he couldn’t extract any of the heat from inside of him.  The memory of touch escaping him. Daniel felt the cold through his shirt.

“I guess…I guess…after learning what happened to me.  It really doesn’t matter anymore.  I can’t force myself to care.  I want the kids safe.  That’s all that matters now. But me…I feel…well Daniel…I’m not coming back anytime soon…so what’s the point?”

“The point is that bastard took my friend away.”

Johnny looked at him then.  He finally admitted it to him.  After all those years.  After all the rivalry between them.  The hurt feelings.  The animosity.  The one-upmanship.  It was all stripped away to this.  The look in Daniel’s eyes.  The look on his face.  The blue in his heart.  

“ _I’m right here.”_

_“It’s not the same.”_

_“Would I be sitting here if I were alive?”_

Daniel sighed.  “Probably not.”  He admitted.

“When are we going to stop this dance?” He said his voice dropping low.  

Daniel looked at him understanding exactly what he was saying.

“Why were you curious about me having sex with my wife?” He said turning the tables back on Johnny.

Johnny looked at him sheepishly. He looked out the window at the dealership.  He did not want to spend another day here staring at the ceiling...going through mundane tasks.  

“Are you going to answer me?  You seemed pretty eager to know if we were getting any action.  How would it benefit you?”

“It wouldn’t…”  Johnny said, an twinge of anger in his voice.

“Do you get off or something on watching?” Daniel said becoming bolder.  He was starting to get Johnny unnerved again.  The air was growing cooler in the already air conditioned car.  

Johnny looked at him, lightening beginning to spark in his blue eyes.  

“If it were up to me…” He started.

“You’d what?”  Daniel said, challenging him.

“If it were up to me, I’d be doing whatever I could to shut that trash talking mouth of yours, LaRusso.  You’re pushing your luck with me.”

“You think I’m afraid of you, Johnny?”  Daniel said running a hand through his hair.  “I was more afraid of you when we were in high school.”

“Hmmm...well how’s this for being...afraid?”  Johnny was angry enough to create enough energy to pull Daniel across the seat and onto his lap.

“Johnny!  How did you..?”  His hands were pressed on either side of the area where Johnny’s head would be.  It was as if he was straddling nothing but something was there.  

The feeling of cold hands clawing up his back caused Daniel to shiver and gasp. He looked down to see Johnny’s mischievous grin looking back at him his teeth biting his lower lip in a growl.

“See what happens when you fuck with me?”  He whispered ominously to the man above him.  

Daniel closed his eyes.  Maybe he had been wanting this all along.  Maybe he had been denying himself being in just this position.  “I’m not afraid of you…” he moaned quietly as the cold fingers tendriled their way around his neck.  Johnny had not moved his hands or his body.  

“Damn it, LaRusso...you better be serious about where your thoughts are going...I don’t think I can resist them much longer.”  Johnny said trying with the last of his strength to hold back the waves of feelings that were coursing from the man on top of him.  

_“I guess you’ll just have to find out…”_

Johnny’s eyes flashed ice and fire at Daniel’s accepting warm, chocolate eyes, his pupils fully dilated and appearing almost black.  

_“Your mind is a dangerously sexy place, Daniel...I could stay inside and it would be almost impossible for me to leave.”_

_“Maybe I don’t want you to.”_

_Hello, hello_

_Nice to meet you, voice inside my head_

_Hello, hello_

_I believe you, how can I forget_

Daniel didn’t know how he wound up on the couch in his office.  He shook his head trying to remember.  He looked around the room.  What had just happened?  He felt numb and weak.  He could barely lift his head.  The ceiling was spinning.  Johnny appeared suddenly, standing above his head looking down on him.  He was smiling that sheepish grin again, like someone who was supremely proud of himself.

“Wakey, wakey.”  He said stretching.  Daniel thought he could hear old bones cracking inside of his head.

“What happened?”  He said groggily.  He looked at the clock 11:30 am.  He had lost three hours of time.

“You mean you don’t remember?” Johnny asked coming closer to Daniel his face hovering inches above his own.

“Vaguely…”  He remembered traces of emotions.  Feelings invading every corner of his mind. The feel of…”Johnny…”  he gasped as another wave crashed into his brain.

_“I see I'm going to have to remind you.  Three hours and I’m still not satisfied with you…”_

_“God...Johnny…”  Daniel said his memories flooding back.  Johnny was with him in his mind, pinning him against a wall his kisses trailing his neck, hungrily.  His hands ripping his shirt open countless times.  His teeth nipping and biting heated skin.  He could feel him.  He could taste him.  His eyes fluttered shut as Johnny went at him mercilessly.  He was overcome with the desire flooding his system.  He was paralyzed with Johnny’s need._

_“I can’t get enough of your lifesource, Daniel...you’re so fucking delicious.”  Johnny said gripping his flesh wanting to rend it from his bones._

_Daniel’s brain felt like it was going to break.  He had never experienced the kind of lustful passion that was flowing out of him._

_They flew through the “walls” through to the “sky”  through to the universe. Faster and faster.  Embraced together.  Daniel looked down and clung to Johnny.  “We’re gonna…”  He was scared._

_“No, Daniel...it’s ok...it really is...let go…” He said between kisses.  He held his hand and stepped away from him.  In the vast darkness of space, Daniel could see the stars and the planets all aligned and coming together.  Shooting stars, comets and solar systems. “How are you doing this?”_

_“I’m not...this is your mind.”  Johnny said without speaking smiling softly at him._

_“I don’t want to leave.” He nestled his head in the crook of Johnny’s neck.  Johnny looked at him sadly for a brief second.  Daniel was nothing but a solid wall of pink to him.  He was growing stronger and warmer and utterly irresistible to Johnny._

_He lifted Daniel’s chin.  “I want to merge with you.  Please let me in.”_

_“I thought…”_

_“I’m only in your mind now.”_

_“What happens when we merge?”_

_“I don’t know...but I want it more than anything.”_

_Daniel looked at him seriously.  He could see the blinding pink light coming from his fingertips.  He could see it in his chest.  He could feel the warmth seeping out of him into the coldness of space.  Into the coldness of Johnny.  He was insatiable for his light. How could he deny him?_

_“Ok…”’_

“How long has he been lying there like that?”  Robby said to Anoush.  

“At least two hours...ever since he got here.”

“He looks like he’s sick.”  Robby said, shaking Daniel’s shoulder.  “Mr. LaRusso...come on...wake up!!”  

Daniel was staring at the ceiling.  His eyes were open but far away.  Robby was starting to get worried.  “You think we should tell Mrs. LaRusso?”

“In a minute.” Anoush said moving Daniel to a sitting position. He held a strong cup of coffee in front of Daniel’s nose.  

Daniel blinked and snapped out of it.  

“There he is.”

Daniel looked at them both with eyes they had never seen before.  Robby thought they almost looked dead. He wanted Daniel to look at him and come back to normal.

“Where am I?”  He asked.

“You’re at work...don’t you remember?”

“Oh...no...I guess I must have been really tired.”  He said rubbing his eyes and taking the cup of coffee, swallowing it in two gulps.  He was famished.  “I need something to eat.”

Two hours later, Daniel decided to call it a day.  He was walking like a zombie in and out of consciousness.  He could barely focus on a complete thought.  He sat through his meetings.  He talked to his employees.  He handed out his bonsais.  He wasn’t there.  He walked down the hall.  He looked in a mirror and thought he saw a glimpse of Johnny inside looking back at him.  Forlorn and longing.  Johnny reached through the mirror as Daniel passed.  Separate and torn.  His mind left in a state of imbalance. Incomplete. Johnny could not touch him.  

Amanda was waiting for him in his office.  “Daniel...what’s wrong with you today?”  

“What?”  He said shaking his head for the thirtieth time that day.

“That...it’s like you’re walking in a dream or something.” Amanda came over to him, concerned, putting a hand to his forehead.  

He brushed her hand aside, gently.  “I’m fine...I’m just...I don’t know.”  He didn’t want to be touched by her.  He didn’t want anything but sleep.  He wanted get back.  Get back to what?  He couldn’t remember.  Everything was foggy inside of his head.

_“Come back to me.”_

Daniel startled and looked around him.  There was no one there but his wife.  The voice sounded familiar.

“I’m taking you home, Daniel...You don’t look well at all.”  Amanda said deciding.  

She had gotten him home, and practically had to dress him in his lounging clothes.  He was a somnambulant.  He went to the refrigerator the only thing she could interest him in.  He appeared to be starving.  She fixed him a big lunch which he tore into ravenously.  He ate anything he could put his hands on.  Prosciutto swiss sandwiches, leftover shrimp scampi, three bottles of Fiji water.   His thirst was unquenchable.  He practically went over to the purified water spout and stuck his head under it.  Amanda watched him.  She had her hand on the phone.

“I’m calling Dr. Anderson.”  

“Amanda...don’t...I’m fine...I don’t need the doctor.  I just need…”  He fell to his knees then.  

“Daniel!!”  

_Deep in the dark I don't need the light_

_There's a ghost inside me_

_It all belongs to the other side_

_We live, we love, we lie_

It was around ten pm when Daniel was finally alone again.  Dr. Anderson had come for a house call and gave Daniel a thorough physical.  He endured the doctor’s poking and prodding.  He determined that Daniel was dehydrated and exhausted from stress and slightly depressed.  All things considered, everyone thought it was a fair analysis.  

They had to meet with a marketing client that evening for dinner, and Amanda wanted to cancel.  Daniel was feeling more like himself.  He had showered and was refreshed.  He told her that they shouldn’t miss out on this opportunity and insisted that they go.  The kids were drug along and they all went out on one of their rare occasions as a family.  

Daniel looked in his rearview mirror.  Johnny was in the back seat in his usual spot looking sullen and morose.  He caught Daniel’s eye but didn’t say anything.  He was grasping at the edges of his mind, but not forcing his way in.  He needed Daniel to open his mind to him again.  He was helpless to do anything but sit there and wait for him to come back.  Something had changed.  He stuck close to Daniel’s side but it was like he was a ghost of a ghost.  He couldn’t reach Daniel and it was killing him.

The LaRusso’s ate their meal.  They talked and laughed with their client and his family.  They were the perfect family.  Amanda’s fears melted away when she saw her husband come back to himself.  He had drank a couple glasses of wine and was feeling better than he had earlier.  He looked at his family and smiled.  He loved them all.  Johnny’s sadness rolled off of him seeing LaRusso have what he never could.  Daniel felt him then and sighed.  He heard his heart and put his hand to his own.  

_“I want you to be happy…”_

Daniel closed his eyes, finally remembering.  His aura was so azure and blue violet, Johnny wanted to run away again.  He couldn’t bear the sadness.  He couldn’t stand the loneliness.

_“Don’t leave me…”_

\-----

Daniel stood at the bedroom mirror.  He was nude and open and tingling.  His nerve endings were sensitive and aware.  It had warmed in the room.  Comforting and welcoming.  He hadn’t seen him yet. But he knew he was there. He was allowing this.  He was needing this. The anticipation for him was strong.  He bowed his head.  Johnny was making him wait.  It had grown bigger than the two of them.  The need for touch.  The need for completion.  It was within their grasp and was wrenched away.  Now the anticipation was all around them.  His glow was bright deep pink,  thrumming through his body.  Johnny was waiting on the edge of the shadows. He was drawn in, once again, compelled to the heat, the want, the need radiating off of Daniel in exquisite pink waves.  There was so much energy and life source deep and strong that Johnny could drink and tap it forever.  He felt guilty for draining the man for his own needs, and he felt even more so, knowing that Daniel was giving it willingly to him.  He stepped out of the shadows.

His voice filled the room coming from all around him and through him.  He didn’t move his lips.  “Daniel…you don’t have to do this.”

Daniel shuddered the sound of his voice like honey flowing smoothly through his veins.

“We should stop this.”

“I tried...I can’t…”  Daniel looked at him through the mirror.  He saw the sad and tired lines around his mouth.  He saw the want for him.  The love he felt in his eyes. He smiled, trying to reassure Johnny that this was what he needed.  This was right.

_“I wish I could touch you.”_

_“You can...I’m letting you. Please...please don’t make me beg.”_

Johnny closed his eyes.  This was right.  He would make it right.  

_“Lie down on your bed.”_

Daniel looked at him and nodded.  He went to his bed and lay down.  

_“We can’t go back from this.”_

_“I don’t want to…”_

Johnny looked down at Daniel, naked and beautiful and giving.  He never felt love like this from anyone.  All the people he turned away from in his life because he couldn’t stand to be hurt, culminated into the one man who was now giving himself over not wanting him to hurt ever again.  Daniel looked at him and held a hand out to Johnny.  Such innocent light.  He wanted to be a part of it more than anything.  He touched it and white heat blending in with vermillion combined their two souls into one.  If this was Heaven.  He reached it.  He closed his eyes and felt Daniel gasp his name.  

 

_I'm the king of my own land_  
_Facing tempests of dust, I'll fight until the end_  
_Creatures of my dreams, raise up and dance with me_  
_Now and forever_  
_I'm your king_


	9. You Are Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming together and fusing into one, body, one soul, one mind. Does it come at a price?
> 
> Chapter Song: You Are Here - Denmark and Winter
> 
> Songs used in chapter:. Sleepwalk - Santo and Johnny
> 
> All I Do Is Dream - The Everly Brothers
> 
> In Dreams - Roy Orbison
> 
> Lower your eyelids to die with the sun line - from M83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH EM GEEZE People!!! This story has a mind of its own!! I thought I was going to be done for the weekend....NOPE! And I'm soooo glad I was able to find the time to write more, More, MORE!!! 
> 
> I love this story with everything in me and I'm sooo happy and thankful for the response it has received. I hope to keep the Soulmates love flowing and keep bringing you better chapters than the last!! 
> 
> Thank you for the continued feedback, goldstars, cookies and kudos and in some cases elevations in status...LOL!! (bows) I'M NOT WORTHY...I'M NOT WORTHY <\---Wayne's World :P

 

Incubus - (n) a spirit supposed to descend upon sleeping persons, especially one fabled to have sexual intercourse with women or men during their sleep.

  
_On the streets_  
_Where we first met_  
_I loved you then_  
_Like I love you now_

  
Hollow sounds of the old 50s song ' _Sleepwalk_ ' echoing through halls and walls. Originating from space and time. Drifting and floating. A place but not a place. Solid but fluid. Colors but darkness. A large circular bed on a floating dais, covered in gossamer and clouds. Soft fuzzy white light illuminating all but the darkest corners.

  
Two bodies moving together. Holding hands as ecstasy overtakes. Kisses in the hollows of throats, the crying out as pleasure is found, given and received. Johnny lifted his head, rising to his elbows, moving inside of Daniel to watch the play of emotions cascading over his face. Tears on his lashes. Johnny smiling to kiss them away. Nails digging pleasantly in skin. Johnny closing his eyes to the feel. It felt so good to feel.

  
Daniel did not know how long he had been there. He didn't know where "there" was. He knew that Johnny must have created this place. He had stopped asking questions the first time he saw Johnny approach him. He was as naked as Daniel was. He stood there, opened and unashamed at Daniel's scrutiny of his body.

  
"You're..." He said speechless.

  
Johnny looked at him hungrily.

  
"Where are we?" Daniel looked around into the darkness. It was different than the outer space of where they had flown during their discovery of one another.

  
"We're nowhere and everywhere."

  
"How do you know these things?"

  
"There are many things I know..." Johnny said out of character. He said standing in front of the bed, solemn and serious.

  
"Are you...ok?"

  
"Better than..." They both stood before each other.

  
"How do we?" Daniel said looking embarrassed. He wanted to throw everything aside and just get down to it. Thirty plus years of knowing someone and not really knowing them at all left him anxious and desperate. He looked up at Johnny, his need evident in his eyes.

  
"Now...Daniel."

  
That was all that was needed to be said. They collided like two stars coming together to make one supernova. The heat in the room intensified and the emotions of the two were so powerful that nothing could come between them.  
Daniel, still mortal, was overcome. He trembled with the force of the out of body experience of being locked away inside himself. He felt Johnny in his veins, in his bones. He was in awe.

  
Johnny treated him as if he was made of perfect glass. The finest of precious stones. He smiled and it was all that Daniel could see. His smile as he entered him, warming his insides. Warming the core of his being. He laughed in delight. He traced his fingers around Johnny's smile. His smile that lit up the sky.

  
"I never knew..."

 

 _I walk alone b_ _ut I won't forget_  
_We can't pretend_  
_When were etched somehow_

  
Tangled in the sheets they wrapped themselves around one another. The sheets barely covering hips sliding smoothly off of bodies exposing more skin to cool from the sweat. Daniel slept. His head was tucked securely under Johnny's chin. Johnny was lazily trailing his fingers on Daniel's shoulder and upper arm. Here he could make him anything he wanted him to be. He looked down and he saw Daniel as he was. A young boy of sixteen. Innocent and small. Oh so very small. He blinked and he was the man again. Older and wiser. Pain trapped behind his eyes. Here he could see everything. He could see his life. Who he was. What he had become after all of those years of being apart. He would save that for later. Now he wanted to just hold him. He just wanted to breathe him in. He was still floored by the unselfish sacrifice that was made. He looked to the sky and outside of his eyes. He frowned. He didn't know yet how to solve a very pressing problem.

 _And oh god_  
_I wanted you that time_  
_My neck in your mouth_  
_And your mouth down my spine_

  
"Again?" Daniel said as he felt Johnny's lips trailing their way down the smooth planes of his chest and abdomen. Hot and cold kisses alternating, leaving imaginary goosebumps on his skin. He smiled and ran fingers through blonde locks.

  
"Are you tired?"

  
"No..." He had to admit.

  
Johnny smiled against his stomach. He cradled his hips in his hands digging holds into his overworked muscles.  
"I'm just not used to this kind of...attention."

  
"Now that is unfortunate." Johnny said looking up from where he had been nibbling on Daniel's inner thigh. Daniel pinched his eyes shut. It tickled him. "If you had been mine...I would have never left you alone. You would have had no need for a "schedule". He said looking at him pointedly.

  
"It's not her fault."

  
"Daniel...I can see everything about you. I know you. You don't have to defend her here."

  
"I don't want to blame her."

  
"I understand...but you have never felt this way before...not with Ali, not with Kumiko, not with her." His eyes pierced Daniel's holding him into place with his conviction.

  
"No..." He admitted.

  
He snapped his fingers and Daniel was face down on the bed, Johnny licking a trail from the base of his spine to the base of his neck. He placed feather soft kisses on his neck, delighting in the sounds of Daniel's soft moans, the sight of him gripping the sheets. He wanted to take his mind off of his life. To keep his mind on him and only him. He was ready for him again. There was no stopping his want. He never remembered being this ardent when he was alive. Daniel made him feel things that he never ever imagined possible. He didn't want it to end.

  
He entered him and again they were melded into one. Daniel's cries were like music of the angels, each thrust singing into his being and he never ever wanted it to stop, Daniel's life source flowing into him freely, warmly, welcoming him home. He was insatiable.

  
_You are here_  
_Time won't stop_  
_We got away_  
_We are the fortunate ones_

  
He kept Daniel sexed for what seemed like days...weeks....time was irrelevant where they were. Pink and perfect blending into purple the heat was shared between them both and they were the same person not knowing where one started and the other stopped. Daniel had never smiled more. He was sated and exhausted. His brain was in a constant fog now. He didn't know up from down left from right he never left the bed where they found each other. He stopped thinking about the outside world. Every time he thought about waking up, or finding one of the people on the outside, lips would find their way to his own and he would be kissed into submission. He would be loved into oblivion. He would stop trying to fight and find a way back.

  
\-----

  
"I don't know what to do, Lucille!" Amanda said screaming into the phone. He just lays there." Amanda paced back and forth in her house. Daniel was still in their bed. She had come in later that night finding him lying on top of their sheets, nude. She nudged him. He looked as if he were looking at her...through her. She noticed that he was not blinking. She had pushed his shoulder, harder and harder with no response.

  
"What do you mean...just lays there?" Lucille said skeptical on the other end of the phone.

  
"I mean it's been six hours and he hasn't gotten up from the bed. Not to use the restroom, anything. He just lies there staring at the ceiling."

  
"You need to call his doctor. He may be having a stroke!"

  
"His doctor said he was fine. He was just here." She had went back to Daniel's side and he had turned over on his side. She had covered him up against the cold. She had wondered why he was naked in the first place. Usually, he always wore his pajamas, or at the very least boxer shorts. She was scared.

  
"I don't know, but you need to get him to the hospital. I'm on my way over."

  
"Don't do that, Lucille. It takes so long to come from where you're at. I'll make sure Daniel gets to the hospital and I'll keep you informed."

  
Daniel blinked and looked at her. "Hey, babe."

  
"Daniel...oh Thank God! I thought you..."

  
He grabbed her suddenly and flipped her to the mattress. "You think too much..." He said kissing her deeply. She pulled back in shock, resisting only a little.

  
"What are you doing?"

  
He smiled at her and looked at her with someone else's eyes. She frowned in concern, but let him ease her mind.

  
_We make peace_  
_With the past_  
_That I tell myself_  
_When it gets too dark_  
_I'm not afraid_  
_Cause it won't last_  
_But I still pray_  
_A memory will spark_

  
The Everly Brother's ' _All I have to do is Dream'_  was hauntingly playing throughout the universe. Johnny was always there. He showed him everything. He showed him what his life had been like growing up. What he had gone through after the tournament. Where he lived. How his life went downhill. They held hands and watched in the stars as one scene faded into the other. Daniel looked at him with sadness and pity. He realized how much he played a part in the way his life took the downward turn. He saw him inside of his thoughts. The blame. The hurt. The anger. Johnny lay it bare before him. He couldn't lie about it. He couldn't change the facts. Daniel rubbed Johnny's finger with his thumb.

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry. You've always been a part of my life. Since the day I kicked your ass on the beach."

  
"Do you ever wish...?"

  
"What...that I never met you?"

  
Daniel stroked the planes of Johnny's chest. He brushed his thumb along his nipple, hardening it instantly. Johnny bit his lip. Daniel looked up at him smiling mischievously.

  
He snapped his fingers and they were both teens again, covered in bruises. The ones he administered to Daniel and the ones Miyagi had given him.

  
"Each of these mean something."

  
"It means we could both take a beating. It messed us up."

  
"It tells a story."

  
"I wish we were friends now."

  
"We can be. We can do anything now."

  
Daniel looked down at his younger self. He suddenly wanted to be with his family. The feeling was so intense and strong that it made everything disappear in the room and they stood once again, facing each other. Cold breath blowing flowing from their mouths, standing on the beach, coalescing onto the mat. Facing each other. His leg raised.

  
"Daniel what are you doing?"

  
"I want to go back."

  
Johnny squared off with him. His fists raised. He was ready to get his point. He was angry and staring Daniel down.

  
"Stop this, LaRusso...!"

  
"I can't!"

  
_And damn then_  
_You're still on my mind and_  
_I can't stop from thinking_  
_What it would be like_

  
Daniel came to. He looked around him. He didn't know where he was at for a moment. He tried to get his bearings. His head was throbbing. It hurt so bad. He put a hand to his forehead and staggered back. He noticed the Cobra emblem on the wall. His eyes darted around him. He was...he was there. He was in Johnny's dojo. He shook his head, shaking out the remnants of _'In Dreams...'_ and the feel of Johnny's mouth on his manhood, taking his time, pleasuring him thoroughly, his hand on his chest, the pink life source flowing from him into his system. The pull and the want to return to him, forgetting all, just to be with him again.

  
"That's a delightful proposition you've laid before me." Kreese said, steepling his fingers resting his chin on them. "I remember you being such a wussy Prima Donna when you were this high." He said indicating a little boy's height. "I still have no idea how you were able to take out my star pupil." He said smirking at his inside joke.

  
Daniel looked at him opening and closing his mouth like a fish. He had no idea what he had said to the man, how he got here or what he was going to do next. He looked around for Johnny but he was not there. It was dark in the room, save the desk lamp throwing shadows on Kreese's face. He leaned into the light.

  
"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to pass." He folded his arms across his chest.

  
Daniel felt like he was falling. He landed again on the bed he had just left. He immediately felt relief. He snuggled his head back into the pillows. The fear and the anxiety left his mind, his head comfortably numb once again. He fell unconscious.

  
_"Lower your eyelids to die with the sun..."_ Johnny whispered.

  
"Then I'm just going to have to kill you, myself." Johnny's voice spoke through Daniel's lips. Kreese looked back at him, shaking. He was terrified by what he saw.

  
_Time keeps moving_  
_It takes what it's needing_  
_You are everything to me_


	10. How to Save a Life - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miguel comes to Daniel's rescue....sort of. 
> 
> Chapter Song - How to Save a Life - The Fray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just LOVE it when it FLOWS out of me and it was FLOWING tonight. I was FEELING the SPIRIT!!! LOL!!
> 
> Thank you to EVERYONE who has SUPPORTED me throughout this story. It truly is one of the BEST I've written in my humble opinion...it means a LOT to me to have EMPcouragement from YOU!!  
> Only a couple more to go and this one...is soon to be ending....NOOOOO!! *clings to fic*
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think below!!!

_Step one, you say, "We need to talk."_  
_He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."_  
_He smiles politely back at you_ _  
_ You stare politely right on through

 

“What am I doing?”   I looked down at my hands...that were  not my hands.  I realized I spoke the words out loud.  It felt so surreal to have a body again.  I looked at my fingers that were not my own.  Brown, long and slender.  I moved my face.  My ‘brain’ moved the muscles and the reflexes just like it had been a natural thing all along.  His face did as I commanded it.  I moved the vocal cords again and sound came out.  “I will kill you myself.”  I said menacingly to the man in front of me...I wanted nothing more than to put his hands around his neck and squeeze the life out of him.  I could do that, consequences be damned.  I wasn’t thinking right then.  I was thinking about the song lyric _‘You don’t know what you’ve got till it’s gone.’_  I felt like I had so much power at my fingertips.  Do you think I thought about Daniel at this time?  Don’t ask me that question.  I have something I have to do.  

Being somewhat mortal again had its limitations.  I could feel pain again.  I could feel my mortal coil. Being dead for a while has given me an appreciation for what I could do, but I think I’d gladly trade it to have a body once more.  It was a tricky situation for me to keep Daniel at bay.  I was new to this whole deal. You have to believe me.  I was doing this for the both of us.  

I saw the fear in Kreese’s eye as I told him only something he would know.  “You murdered me.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”  He said in disbelief.  “You’re crazy...get the hell out of here before I make you wish you were never born you little pissant worm.”

“You and your goon came after me that night...what did it prove huh?  What really were you going to gain except the shitty reputation you’ve always maintained in this joint.  You just managed to add homicide to your resume.”  

“You’re making those lies up.  Lawrence died because he was an unfortunate alcoholic.  You could answer that question on your own.  I don’t know where you’re coming up with your logic.”  he said sneering at me. I nearly jumped across the desk to get to him.

“I hope you hid the lead pipe you used to take me out with…”  I said playing my ace.  I could see the fear begin to choke him.  “I know it’s got my blood all over it.”  

“How did you…?”

Just then the door to the dojo opened and I startled, turning to look toward the entryway.  Kreese got up and came stealthily around the desk.  

“Sensei Kreese?”  A voice echoed in the empty dojo.

A leg came out of nowhere and in two seconds I was on my...er Daniel’s ass and Kreese was hovering above me his fist poised over my face.  I felt the pain shock through my system.  Daniel was fit, but he was older.  His body hadn’t been used to being pushed around.  It hurt to be slammed on the ground.  

“Back-off, asshole.”  I yelled.  

  
_Some sort of window to your right_  
_As he goes left and you stay right_  
_Between the lines of fear and blame_ _  
_ You begin to wonder why you came

“Diaz get outta here!”  I said recognizing his voice.  I didn’t need any more casualties in this.  

Miguel came around the corner of the office.  He saw Kreese nearly straddling what appeared to be his old sensei’s rival...and Sam’s dad!  He was on the ground trying to ward his hands off of his neck.  

“Sensei Kreese...what’s going on here?” Miguel said in a panic.  He had stopped by to talk to Kreese over something that that Keene kid had told him earlier that day.  He was suspicious but he heard the other boy out.  He didn’t know what he had to do with Sensei Lawrence, and he knew what his sensei had done to the man, so there was a real level of distrust right off of the bat.  He had to go and see for himself if he should indeed quit or not.  Sensei Kreese had been nice to him and the rest of the Cobra Kai kids since his beloved sensei died.  He was still processing the grief of all of that.  Now to see the man hovering over his former sensei’s rival, ready to end him...he didn’t know what to think.

“Son...go and phone the police...I caught this man trying to break into the dojo.  I’m glad you came just in time.”  

“He’s lying, Diaz...look at me!”

“Mr. LaRusso...what’s happening??”

“I can’t explain...but Diaz...it’s me...you have to get out of here...this man is dangerous...he’s not who you think he is.”  I wrestled out of Kreese’s grip and painfully stood up and approached Diaz.

“Mr. LaRusso...you sound like…”  

“I know who I sound like...look at me…” I said coming close to Diaz...he backed away from me panicked.   

“Don’t touch me...why are you here? What do you want with Sensei Kreese?”

I doubled over then.  Damn it...not now, Daniel.  I had started to blackout my face going blank and staring into space.  I came back in a matter of seconds but by that time Kreese had landed a punch across Daniel’s face.  

“Diaz...he killed m...I mean...he’s responsible for your Sensei’s death...you need to get everyone out of here and never look back...didn’t my so….Robby talk to you about what happened?”

“Yeah...he talked to me today...how did you know?”

“LaRusso...er...I talked to him...I needed him to get you all away from this monster as soon as possible.”  I put a hand to the wall.  Daniel was fighting hard against my will and control.  I couldn’t keep him sedated for much longer.  

“Don’t listen to him, son...he’s been wanting to put an end to our dojo for years.  He never liked your old Sensei.  He was always jealous of what we had.  It was merely blind luck that he beat your sensei in that tournament all those years ago...he never misses an opportunity to rub it in.  He’s sick.”  

“Diaz...Miguel...look at me…”

Miguel looked at me warily.  I was about to blow his mind.  “I’m not who you think I am.”

“Who are you?”  He was starting to get freaked out by the entire situation.  

In the shadows and soft light of the office, I let my face change and morph in front of Daniel’s he caught a quick glimpse of me before melting back into Daniel’s features...He had seen what Kreese had seen.  

He screamed.  

“It’s ok!!  Miguel..it’s me...I’m here…”  

“Sensei...Lawrence?  This has got to be some sort of trick...how are you doing this, Mr. LaRusso…?”  

I sighed.  There was no time for this.  “Diaz...I know things only your Sensei would know...remember that time we sat on the curb just outside and I told you about how Daniel stole my girl...and what she gave me for our Valentine’s Day?”  

Miguel looked at me, worry and fear in his eyes...he couldn’t believe what he was hearing...he looked over at Kreese who was pacing warily in the corner.  “What did you say you gave her?”  He said testing me.  

“A pink jelly bracelet…”  I said without hesitation.  My eyes through Daniel’s softened as realization hit the boy.  

“A...pink…”  Miguel ran into my arms and I hugged him close.  

“This is all very touching...but I really have to insist that I put an end to this.” Kreese said coming at me/Daniel again.  Miguel did not hesitate and put the old man on the ground.  He hovered over him his fist poised over his chest.  

“Diaz...back away from him...I’m calling the police...don’t turn your back on him.”  

Diaz looked up at me, my hand on the phone.  Kreese grabbed the boy by the wrist and flipped him.  I saw red and came at him knocking him out with one solid punch to the jaw. I shook my hand.

"Son of a…”  I grabbed the All Valley trophy off the desk, intending to finish the job.  I had it over his throat, one move and he would be dead.

“Sensei...don’t!”  A voice said beside me.  It broke me out of my murderous intentions.  It would only take one quick strike and this man would bother no one ever...ever again.

“Think about what you’re going to do…”  Miguel said putting a hand on Daniel’s arm.  

“I’m gonna end him.”  I said...growling.

“Yes...but what happens after…”  Miguel still wasn’t sure why he was believing that Johnny was there somehow and if that meant believing in ghosts, but he knew that this would not wind up good in the long run.  “Look what you’re doing!”  

I looked down and remembered I wasn’t myself.  I would put Daniel in more danger than he would ever be in if I went through with what my revenge was begging me to do.

“I have to, Diaz…”  I whispered to him a tear coming down my cheek.

“And this would be good for Mr. LaRusso, how??”  He said making me listen to reason.

“Let me call the police…”  Miguel said reaching for the phone.  I put the trophy down.  I staggered back and fell against the desk.  I felt like I was falling again.   

“Sensei!!!”  Miguel shouted.  

“Miguel...help me…”  I stumbled out of the room.  I put my hand to my head and felt the world tilt.    
  
_Let him know that you know best_  
_'Cause after all you do know best_  
_Try to slip past his defense_ _  
_ Without granting innocence

Miguel followed Daniel out of the back office and watched as he collapsed on the mat in front of the mirror.  He ran over to Daniel’s side and looked at his face.  

Just then Kreese came barreling out of the back room...running for the door. Miguel hopped up and chased after him but he was too late.  The older man had disappeared into the shadows.  He wrung his hands in worry.  He knew that he needed to get some help.  He didn’t know what to do first.  Was Mr. LaRusso dying on the mat?  Was his sensei still there?  Did any of this make any sense at all?  

He went back over to Daniel and saw his eyes fluttering.  He slid over to him on one knee and put a hand to his neck.  His pulse was steady and firm.  Daniel opened his eyes.  

“Where am I?”  He said looking around in the darkened room.  The overhead safety lights were on giving the room an eerie white glow.  He saw someone he recognized hanging over his face, his eyes frightened with concern.  Daniel put a hand to his head.  It hurt so very bad.  He thought he was having a stroke.  He rolled on his side and winced in agony.

“Sensei...Lawrence?”  Miguel tested.

“No...kid...I’m not Sensei...Lawrence…”  Daniel moaned.  “I need some water. I need a bucket of water...please.”   

Miguel looked at him sideways but went to the bathroom faucet and filled him up a large glass.  He brought it back to Daniel who slaked it down in a matter of seconds.  “More.”  

Three glasses later, Daniel was able to sit upright on his own.  He looked at Miguel.  “I know you.”  

“Yeah...you sent Keene to talk to me.”

“That’s right…”  He said shaking the cobwebs free.  He started...coming to his feet and trying to push Miguel toward the door.  “You gotta get outta here...it’s not safe.”  

“I know...I believe you both now.”

“Both…?”  He looked at Miguel...understanding.  “He showed you…of course he did.”  He frowned.  He really needed to get back and have a few pointed words with the wraith that brought him here.  He was beyond pissed that Johnny used him this way.  He felt a small pull at his body, but he ignored it.  

“I gotta get home...are you going to be safe?”

“Sure...Mr. LaRusso?”  

“Yeah…”  

“How did this happen?  My Yaya says that when a spirit leaves the body it goes away to Heaven or to Hell.  Why is Sensei still here?”

Daniel looked at the boy in all seriousness.  “Because I can’t let him go.”  

  
_Lay down a list of what is wrong_  
_The things you've told him all along_  
_Pray to God, he hears you_  
And I pray to God, he hears you

Daniel made it back to his home by way of Uber.  Amazingly he had his phone in his pocket.  He had told Miguel to go home and work on getting all of the Cobra Kai kids and their parents together for a meeting.  They would listen to Miguel, but he told him to keep the mention of Johnny out of it.  It would do their cause no good, if they thought he was losing his mind.  Miguel completely understood and got on his bike and went home.  Daniel stared out of the window of the car into the night sky.  His body felt drained and tired and weak.  He didn’t feel like himself and he felt traces of Johnny’s hold still on him.

 He knew that Johnny was still inside of him and it was only a matter of time before he was drug back to face him.  He wanted to rest before then.  He had spent an unbelievable amount of time in a place he barely remembered being.  He remembered sights, sounds and smells.  He remembered lights and flashes and feelings of being complete and whole and if he allowed himself to fall back into it, those memories would quickly become a reality.  It was getting harder to resist the pull. “Not now, damn it...please…”  He whispered softly.  “I want to go home.”

“I’m taking you home, sir.”  

“Not you...I’m sorry…”  

He was dropped off in his driveway.  All of the lights were on in the house and when he came inside, Amanda dropped her cellphone and ran to embrace him.  

“Daniel...where on earth have you been?”  She said relieved, kissing his cheeks and forehead.  “I’ve been calling your cell for over two hours.  I’m on the phone with your mother now.”  

Daniel eased out of her embrace and smiled a small smile at her.  “I’m just so tired, Amanda...I need to lie down.  We can talk about this later.”

Amanda looked at him with the same look of concern that Miguel had given him earlier.  He wanted to look in a mirror.  He must look a real fright.  He went to his room and stood before the floor length.  He had told Amanda to make him some broth and bring another gallon of water from the kitchen.  She looked at him, shaking her head, her mouth open in confusion, but Daniel had already moved toward the bedroom.  

He approached the mirror but he didn’t see himself.  He saw Johnny standing there.  His fists clenched in rage.  He was growling and a fire blazed in his eyes.  

“I need you to get back in here.”  I said angrily.  

“Why?” He answered me, defiant.

“Daniel...why did you stop me? I was doing this for us!”

“You really don’t have any idea what you were doing for _us._ You almost got _us_ killed. You used me!”

“I didn’t...I love you…”  I said reaching out of the mirror toward him.  I couldn’t touch him out in the world any longer.  I needed to be with him like the air I breathed inside of him.  I let him feel how much anguish I was feeling right then.  “I need you.”  

“I know you do...Johnny.”  He said to me tears in his eyes. “I think I made a real mistake.”  I looked at him, terror and distress warring my features.  How could I make him understand?

“Will you talk to me, please?”  I said tracing the outline of the mirror with a finger.  I couldn’t take the look of disappointment on his face.  I know he wanted to just give in to me.  I knew he wanted to be a part of our whole again.  Sadness washed over both of us in waves.

“I can’t…”  He said and turned out the light.  He walked away from me until I faded out and dormant back in his mind.  Waiting to touch his soul once more.    
  
  
_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_


	11. How To Save A Life - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end...Johnny knows it's getting close to time. What will happen to Daniel? 
> 
> Chapter Song: How To Save A Life - The Fray
> 
> Antigonish - Hughes Mearns
> 
> Lyrics at the end from M83 - My Tears Are Becoming A Sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't with any comments on this chapter. It's really taken a lot out of me...it will probably really get me crying on the Epilogue. I don't know how I feel about all of this...but I hope you feel the same. *HUGS to the room*
> 
> Epilogue next chapter...we are nearing the end!
> 
> If you like, listen to Hazy - Cosmos at the end of this chapter. It will put you in my state of mind as I wrote this... <3

 

Yesterday, upon the stair,

I met a man, who wasn't there,

He wasn't there again today...

I wish that man would go away.  -  Antigonish - Hughes Mearns

 _As he begins to raise his voice_ _  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

Daniel shook himself awake for the sixth time that night.  He felt his eyes started to drop and he pinched himself hard.  He was not going to go to sleep.  He was stubborn and defiant.  He went to the bathroom and splashed his face with ice cold water.  He looked in the mirror.  His eyes had heavy dark circles underneath them and his face was drawn.  He saw Johnny pacing behind him but when he turned around to see if he was there, he was not.  He looked back in the mirror to see him pacing again. 

“You know this isn’t going to work, right?”  He said, his face haggard.  He tried coming closer in the mirror but Daniel turned away from him and turned out the light.  He went back to the front room of his house.  It was around three a.m.  Amanda was fast asleep in their bed after being reassured for the twentieth time that he was fine and safe.  He settled her nerves, saying that he went for a walk and lost track of time. 

He settled down on the couch and put his earbuds in.  He blasted some loud obnoxious music that his son liked to listen to in his ear.  He hated it but at least it kept his mind focused on staying awake.  He started to nod his head to the beat and flipped through a magazine on the coffee table. 

_“What is this crap?”_

Daniel sighed.  “I’m not paying attention to you.  Go away.” 

 _“You’re doing a_ real _good job of not paying attention.”_   A slight chuckle.  _“Couldn’t you at least play something we both like?”_

“I’m not trying to make it easy on us.”  Daniel said going over to his bookshelf and re-arranging some of the baubles that his wife placed there. 

 _“Come to bed, Daniel…please?”_   A hint of desperation to his voice. Tendrils pulling at his brain.  All he had to do was give in.

 “I’m not listening!  So stop trying!” 

 _“You’re only going to need it more, when it finally hits you.”_   Johnny said warning him. 

“You’ll say anything won’t you…?”  Daniel growled and turned his music up louder. He was going to ignore Johnny whatever it took.

 _“Have it your way…”_   The voice spoke loud enough inside of his head. 

Daniel stayed up until the first rays of the sun filtered through the blinds.  He yawned, got up, stretched, and put a hand to his forehead.  He went to make himself a really strong pot of coffee.  He didn’t think that would do much for him.  He could barely stumble his way into the kitchen. 

“Here let me do that for you, honey…”  Amanda said startling Daniel making him jump in the air.  “You’re very edgy…did you go to bed last night? I didn’t hear you come in.”

“No…I’m sorry.  I just think I’m coming down with something.”  Daniel said lying to her and looking off at spot on the wall trying to concentrate.  It was hard to put sentences together.

“Maybe you should stay home today.”  Amanda suggested.  She put a hand to his forehead.  “You really don’t look well at all…and you’ve had a rough couple of days for sure.”

“I think you’re right.  I might just do that.  Get my bearings back together.  I have to handle some personal business.  I finally caught up with the guy that took over Johnny’s dojo.  I’m going to make sure he never works in this town again.”

“Is that where you were last night?”  She said catching him in his lie from before.

Daniel looked at her sheepishly.  “I’m sorry hon…I really should have told you.” 

“You put yourself in a lot of danger.  I don’t trust that man at all.  Do you?”

“He hasn’t changed much over the years.  I told you what he had done to me.”

“I know Daniel…and I know we talked about getting those kids away from him, but you should never have gone alone!!”  Amanda was getting in Daniel’s face.  She was upset.  She was more upset that he decided to leave her out of things…again.  He had been doing that a lot lately.

“Amanda…please…I’ve got a very bad headache.  I’m going to handle things…ok?  You just have to trust me.”

“Yeah because doing this alone is so much better than having your _wife_ help you.”  She said and without another word handed him his cup of coffee and went off to the bedroom to start her day. 

   
_Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed_

Daniel prowled around the house.  He was testy and the slightest things made him jumpy and angry.  He snapped at Samantha and Antonio as they left the house for school.  They both gave each other weird looks but shrugged and figured everyone had an off day.  Samantha put her hand on her dad’s back before leaving.  “Have a good day, Daddy…I’m sorry you’re not feeling well.” 

It had been a long time since she called him, Daddy.”  He softened and pulled her into a hug.  “I’m sorry I snapped.”  He said ruffling her hair lightly.  He backed away with his hands up as she ran to the mirror again.  “Sorry…sorry!”  He laughed.

He flipped through some TV channels for a while.  He was growing bored after the fifth infomercial and daily talk show and switched it off when the soap operas started up _.  “I can’t believe people still watch this shit.”  He thought._

_“I know…it’s all I watched when I was unemployed.”_

_“Can you please just go away and let me think to myself for once?”_

_“You’re getting more and more cranky every time I try…”_

_“Go away…Johnny.”_

_“You don’t mean that…when you’re done with your foolishness, you know where to find me.  But you’d better hurry. I don’t have much time left.”_ He said the silence clouded Daniel’s brain once again.

“What do you mean by that?”  Daniel said aloud to an empty room.  No answer.  “I don’t need your dramatics right now.”  He dismissed the voice in his head and went to take a hot shower.  Or a cold shower…anything that would wake him up.  He was barely holding on to threads.  He was mostly afraid.  He was mostly afraid of what would be waiting for him on the other side when he closed his eyes.

  
_He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything_

Johnny ran a hand through his blonde fringe.  He was desperate.  He was clawing the walls in the box that Daniel had him pinned in.  He couldn’t reach out with his mind and drag the man back in.  He didn’t want to.  He wanted Daniel to come to him.  He wanted Daniel to stop with the games.  Didn’t he understand he was killing them both? Well...in a sense.  He felt the void.  He couldn’t feel his soul.  He couldn’t feel himself.  He needed the warmth and the light that Daniel provided.  When they merged it was as if they became one in every possible way.  Perhaps Daniel didn’t know the implications of what that entailed. He couldn’t make him understand.  It was like touching a white hot poker when he came close to making him realize that they were both lacking the strength of the other to survive.  He was weak.  He felt like hell.  He felt like…dare he say it…death warmed over.  He couldn’t concentrate and floated around listlessly inside Daniel’s body watching him torture himself by staying awake.  His mind was a jumbled mess.  He tried to reach out when he gained the strength but Daniel pushed and blocked him at every turn.  They were both weak and wanting.  All Daniel had to do was close his eyes.  Couldn’t he just?   Waves of desperation crashed upon an empty shore.  He projected all of his hurt and sorrow on his body and it was wearing them down. 

He was also in denial.  He knew that the part of his job was over.  He was fighting that war as well.  He had sent Kreese on the run.  He knew that the man was not going to pursue keeping the dojo open.  He doubted they would see that man again.  He vowed that if he did come back he would drag the bastard down to hell with him.  He just needed to be sure that the children would be safe.  Once he was sure…He shuddered.  He knew what awaited him…once it was all said and done.  He just wanted to be with Daniel one more time before that happened.  He begged and pleaded with whatever deity he knew was controlling his fate to give him more time.  He just needed…more time. 

\------

Daniel had called Robby at the dealership.  He needed to talk to the boy.  Robby answered the phone, professional and courteous.  “LaRusso Auto…how can I help you?”

“Robby…it’s Mr. LaRusso.”

“Oh…thank God…Mr. LaRusso…are you ok?” He said panic in his voice. 

“Yeah…Robby…I’m…”

“Miguel called me last night.”

“Did he?” 

“Yeah…he told me what happened. I told him he needed to call the police and get them to track that asshole down…something!  After what he did to you!!”

“I’m not sure they’ll find him, Robby.”

“What makes you say that?”

“He has a way of doing things…trust me I know.” 

“Well…we’re gonna make sure that no one goes back to Cobra Kai…no matter what happens…it’s just…”

“Just what?”

“Well…what are they going to do? If it does close down?”

Daniel put a hand on his heart.  He didn’t want those kids to be left out in the cold with no guidance, no training.  “We’ll figure something out.  There are other dojos in town.” 

“You’re looking for students…”  He said with hope.

“I really can’t think about that right now…can you stop by later tonight.  I need you to do something for me.” 

“Sure, Mr. LaRusso…anything you say.” 

“Robby…”  He said hesitantly.

“Yes…”

“I just want you to be prepared…for whatever I may say and for whatever may happen.  I need you to be strong, son.  Just know that, I’m proud of you.” 

“I know, Mr. LaRusso.” 

Daniel gripped the phone in his hand.  He closed his eyes briefly but it almost turned into an eternity.  He shook himself awake.  He had caught glimpses of a bed, of a man… "NO!”

“No what?” 

“Oh…I’m sorry…just meet me here tonight around seven ok?”

They ended the call. 

Daniel spend the remainder of his day in the same fashion.  He paced the floors of his house.  He couldn’t sit down.  If he did that meant he could be relaxed enough to fall into sleep.  He knew it would eventually catch up to him.  No one could go days without sleeping, without consequences.  It was impossible.  But he was going to try to hold off the inevitable as long as he could.  He made himself some lunch, but he couldn’t eat it.  He put it in the sink.  He ran his hands through his hair and avoided the mirrors.  He couldn’t look at Johnny now.  He was doing this to him.  He had convinced himself of that. 

 _“Please sleep…!!”_ Johnny pleaded inside of him.  He had become frantic.  He wasn’t above begging anymore. 

“I can’t…I won’t.”  Daniel started to cry.  He was trembling with need.  He was becoming delirious.  Things were crawling on the walls.  He felt Johnny’s nails inside of his brain.  Clawing at him in desperation.  He ran out of the house. 

_“Don’t get in your car, Daniel.  Think about what you’re doing.”_

Daniel stood in his front yard.  The sun beating down on his skin.  He could feel the warmth of it.  Lulling him.  He wasn’t safe anywhere.  He wasn’t going to get behind the wheel.  He just wanted to get in his bed.

“Damn it!  I can’t do this anymore!”  He growled. A dragging sense of relief washed over his bones, his body, his brain.  Once he gave in, stopped putting up the fight it was almost too easy.  He heard the sound of overjoyed laughter in the farthest part of his brain.  He practically sprinted to his bedroom, slamming the door and diving under his covers. 

 

\-----

He fell into darkness.  Into nothingness.  Into the sweet release of sleep.  He could feel the edges of his mind, ease off, ease back and relax.  He was here but not here.  He just wanted to feel this way for a while.  Bliss and contentment.  Rest.  He was getting rest.  A light in the distance.  Bright and blinding he shielded his eyes to it.  He walked closer to it and a form appeared in front of it blocking it for a moment the white edges obscuring his form leaving him a black shadow.  Daniel knew with in the core of his being who it was. 

Johnny’s hands were shoved deep in his pockets.  He came closer to Daniel like a beacon of hope in the desert.  He quickly walked up to him and stopped in front of him.  It seemed like forever since they were this close.  This is what Daniel was afraid of.  This is what he had been avoiding the whole time.  The loss of self-control.  The loss of giving over completely.  The want to be taken over.  The knowing that resistance was indeed futile.  He let the waves of relief flow out of him and envelop Johnny and draw him closer…closer until they were inches apart.

 _“I’m sorry…”_   Daniel’s voice coming from all around him.  Echoing off of walls...off of darkness...off of nothing.

Tears of joy and love and all-encompassing rapture flowed back from Johnny.  _“I need you.”_  

Daniel’s pink light grew and grew the more the relief washed over them both and it was blinding out the white light in the distance.  Johnny couldn’t look away from it.  “I need you…” He repeated aloud.

 _“Come…”_   Daniel opened up his arms to him.

Johnny walked through and worlds collided…universes created and collapsed.  Daniel’s pink aura exploded separating their atoms and leaving them in the black hole of time and space. 

  
_Or he'll say he's just not the same_  
_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

They woke up in their bed eons later.  Limbs tangled up around the other.  Naked and pressed as close as impossibly as they could be.  Daniel’s arms wrapped tightly around Johnny’s back, his face buried deep in his throat his nose in the dip of his clavicle.  He was the definition of serenity.  He was breathing evenly.  Sleeping soundly.  Every move made, drawing the other closer to each other.  Johnny’s fingers played in Daniel’s hair, soothing, relaxing, and moving each strand as if each one were more important than the last.  He nuzzled his nose into Daniel’s forehead, breathing in his scent, stamping it into his memory.  Anything could happen to him now.  He would live this moment for an eternity.  He pressed soft kisses on his forehead and pulled him closer a desperate exhaling of breath reminding him of what he almost lost…what he had to lose.   Daniel subconsciously pulled him closer and Johnny linked their fingers together, squeezing tightly.  Daniel stirred at the wetness he felt on his forehead. 

“Are you crying?”  He said groggily coming out of the depths.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s ok...” He placed kisses on the other man’s clavicle working his way to his jawline. 

Johnny closed his eyes to the sensations.  He shuddered lightly, rubbing his free hand in soothing strokes along Daniel’s spine.

“Mmm…That’s nice…” Daniel snuggled back into his arms. 

“Daniel…I have to tell you something.”

“Mmm…what is it?”  He said moving his body closer to Johnny’s if that was possible.  Johnny looped his arms low around Daniel’s back.  The room around them showed the cosmos.  Stars and comets, shooting and forming and creating and dying and a low hum of some distant mesmerizing tune was playing throughout.  It was so peaceful and soothing and relaxing.  Daniel never wanted to move again.

Tears were still on Johnny’s cheeks and in his eyes. “Daniel…I…you have to know…”

“What?”  Daniel said, growing concerned, looking up into Johnny’s face.  His eyes were clear, pools of blue oceans, his face calm and unmarred.  He looked years and years younger, almost as a small boy, coalescing into a teen and into a man.  Johnny lifted his hand up to look at it.  It was transparent…the stars and the moonlight the sun shining through his palm…the music growing louder…

“It’s finished.”  He whispered.

“No!!!” Daniel said coming to the stark realization.  “No…don’t say that!!  Johnny don’t tell me that’s what’s happening…not when I have found you…DON’T SAY THAT!!”  He pounded his fists on Johnny’s shoulders which turned into an empty bed…the remembrance of his smile lingering in the corners. 

 _“I will tell you goodbye, tonight…I owe you that…”_ The walls around him spoke.  Daniel regained consciousness in his bed, he was clawing at his brain…trying to get back…trying to fall asleep…to go back to Johnny. “Please don’t leave me…”

  _And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_I'm slowly drifting from you_  
_The stars and planets are calling me_  
_A billion years away_  
_From you_  
_I'm on my way_  
_I'm on_  
_I'm on_


	12. Epilogue - Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny finally goes home. 
> 
> Chapter Song - M83 Wait
> 
> Chapter Song - M83 Intro
> 
> Chapter Song - The Cinematic Orchestra - To Build a Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again...I'll have to get back to you...I'm a complete wreck right now... :'( I've never had a story affect me so much. *HUGS to the room for ever and always*

 

_Set your dreams where nobody hides_

_It fucking hurts to be in love.  It’s the most painful feeling one can ever experience.  Alive or dead.  So much of your existence lies in the balance of how you feel about another person .  How they make you feel. How things can change .  How misunderstandings can happen to change perceptions.  How the impending loss or longing can make loving someone hurt like hell knowing that they can’t possibly feel the same amount of love as you do for them…and then knowing that they do._

I was walking down an empty stretch of highway.  There were trees on either side of the road.  There was nothing in front of me and nothing behind me.  I wasn’t tired.  I wasn’t hungry.  I wasn’t in any pain.  I didn’t know how I wound up there.  I didn’t know where I was going.  My hands were shoved in the pockets of my faded blue jeans.  My plaid, checkered shirt, flapping in the cool breeze.  I was supposed to remember something.  But what?  I looked down the road and saw the mirage lines, caused by the sun.  What was this journey I was on? 

There was something on the road ahead of me.  I looked beside me on either side and the landscape had changed to meadows.  Wildflowers for miles and butterflies circling the air.  I saw a baby. I was suddenly in front of it.  It looked back at me.  Cooing and smiling.  I wanted to reach down and pick it up.  Where were his parents?  There was no way I could carry the baby with me.  My arms were suddenly heavy and laden with forgotten memories.  Why didn’t I remember this before? 

**_We didn't need a story, we didn't need a real world_ **

I saw something further ahead.  As I approached, I could see that it was a little boy.  A blonde-headed little cherub of a boy with an angelic face.  He had bright blue eyes and mischievous smile on his lips.  I smiled back at him.  I knew that smile.  He cocked his head and studied me for a moment.  He lifted his hand as if he wanted me to take it.  He was on the edge of the road going into the meadow.  A voice called out to him.  “Come home, Johnny!!”  I remembered that voice from somewhere.  The boy turned to wave at me and ran off into the meadow.  He disappeared from my sight and felt the burden of more memories attaching themselves to my limbs.  What happened to that little boy…what had gone on in his life?  The friends he made.  The memories he associated with home and security.  I remembered her.

**_We just had to keep walking_ **

If I only had something to carry this burden that was now becoming a little too heavy to carry along the way.  I wasn’t hot.  I wasn’t cold.  I wasn’t feeling anything, except for an immeasurable weight.  I looked down the road and continued on my way. 

**_And we became the stories, we became the places_ **

About a mile further, I saw someone flailing their arms and gesturing wildly.  He looked angry.  I came closer. I noticed the red jacket and black headband immediately.  _‘Why must you be such an angry young man?’_  The song carried on the breeze.  I turned to follow it but it had disappeared leaving the angry young man in front of me.  He looked at me, expectant.  His blue eyes flashing defiance and all the trappings of being a spoiled rich kid.  He smirked at me as if daring me to change his mind.  “How bout you, hero?”  He said to me, he shoved what appeared to be a large boom box into my arms.  I looked back at him.  He blew me off with a wave of his hand and ton of memories crashed down on my body.  I could barely hold up against its weight. I saw him, his friends, all kids of class and privilege, the parties the girls.  The one in particular that started him down his path of destruction.  The one that caused the angry thoughts in his head to go careening around in all directions with nothing to tether them to the earth. His own beautiful mother who was always there for him until she wasn’t.  His miserable stepfather who never missed an opportunity to rub his failures into his face. 

I looked down at the ground…and that’s when I saw him.  His face in the sand.  Coughing up blood and sand, so red and tangible.  I reached out a hand to help him up.   “Just leave me alone…alright?”  He said back to me.

I started walking away, but the young, brunette boy got up eventually and began to follow me.  He stayed a few paces behind.  I turned every so often to look back at him but he just shrugged and followed.   

He watched with me as we saw this portion of our lives play out.  The beatings, the running, the bullying the tormenting.  The Halloween dance, the tournament…that ultimately changed everything about both of our lives.  “You’re alright, LaRusso.”  I said at the same time the memory did and turned to face him.  He had changed into his white karate gi and he was smiling back at me.  “I’ll see ya around, Johnny.”  He said walking out into the meadow and disappearing.  I wanted to run after him then but my feet kept moving me forward.  The weight on my shoulders was heavier and heavier.  I had to drag the burden now. 

**_We were the lights, the deserts, the faraway worlds_ **

The sky had started growing darker.  Storm clouds grew over head.  They came in quickly, faster than any normal everyday storm clouds would.  It was going to rain soon.  I turned and looked behind me.  It was like the storm was swallowing up the road.  I couldn’t see where I had come from anymore.  It was all grey.  There was nothing…I could see maybe a few feet behind me.  The sun still shining the meadows still peaceful and inviting.  But it was being devoured into the grey.  I kept moving forward for fear that it would swallow me too.  I looked in front of me to lightening and the loud roll of thunder.  I saw a young man standing with his hand in his pocket leaning against a mailbox.  He had a beer in his other hand.  I quickly went over to him.  He didn’t seem fazed by any of his surroundings.  “Hey...”  I actually tried talking to this version of myself.

“Yeah…what do you want?” 

“Aren’t you scared of all this?”

“Are you calling me a pussy? Who are you, old man?”

I shook my head at his arrogance and defiance.  I wanted to reach out and slap the taste out of his mouth. He kept drinking his beer.  When he finished, he’d toss it and another would appear in his hand.

“That stuff is going to kill you.”

“What’s it to you?”

“Nothing…you just need to be there for your wife…your kid…y’know?”

“I have everything I need right here in this bottle.  I don’t need anything else.  They will do just fine without me.  I could see to his left, younger versions of Robby and Shannon tugging at his arm.  He didn’t appear to notice them.  He kept drinking.  “I was never good enough…you know?!”  I looked at him.  I did know.

“Everyone…always telling me I wouldn’t amount to shit.  Everyone taking whatever I had good in my life and pissing on it.  Her…that kid….my old man….LaRusso….”

“What’s LaRusso got to do with it?”

“He’s always there….in the back of my head.  What would have happened if I won?  Where would I be today?”

“It’s just a fucking karate tournament.” 

“You say that now…but it was everything to me.  It set the tone for who I am becoming! I’m a loser in every sense of the word.  The only thing that makes me forget is right here in this bottle.  And I’d rather have this bottle in front of me…than a frontal lobotomy.”  He said laughing at his own joke and poking me in the ribs. 

“You don’t know what you’re doing to your life!”  I told him growing desperate.  “Get your kid and your wife and get outta here.  Take them anywhere…start over!!  Why the hell do you stay??”

“Ask him…”  Johnny said pointing into the darkness.  I saw the top of Daniel’s head, pushing through the clouds. He was never fully visible.  Just on the outskirts.  Just dancing around us.  Turning pirouettes, gaining successes everywhere he turned.  I sighed. 

“You wasted it…”

“I wasted what?” 

“Your life…you wasted it.”

“You’re just figuring that out now, pops?  Keep walking…and stop being such a pussy!!” 

I walked on past him.  It was no use talking to that man…if I could have called him that.  I walked on past rivers and lakes and into the snow and sleet.  I wasn’t cold.  I didn’t feel what would normally chill someone to the bones.  I didn’t have a coat to grab around me.  I didn’t blow any cold breath from my mouth.  It was just that cumbersome burden weighing me down. I could barely move with it now.  It was so heavy.  So much on one man’s shoulder that I could hardly bear it. 

**_We were you before you even existed_ **

I saw a hole.  I don’t mean a hole in the ground or a hole in the snow.  I saw a hole in the atmosphere.  It was about three feet in front of me.  It was a rip in the fabric of time.  Bright white lights were strobing through it, the wind and the snow reflecting off of it.  It just stayed there waiting for me.  I looked behind me…it was empty vast and grey.  Memories throwing themselves at my feet.  Here I was waking up in bed.  Here I was, going to LaRusso’s car dealership because my car was banged up.  Here I was starting my own karate dojo, to spite him.  Here he was getting my rent increased.  Here we were bonding over Speedwagon.  There he was taking my son away from me.

“Do you see me laughing?”  His voice chased me to the edge of the hole.  I was more afraid of him than anything else in the world except for...

_A loud sound.  A flash of light.  A dull throbbing pain._

_“D-D-Dan…”_

_“Johnny!  What is it?  What’s happening?”  His voice sounded like it was coming from a tunnel.”_

_A shuffling sound.   Another hit.   Blinding ACHING, AGONIZING pain._

I stepped through the hole. 

_Give your tears to the tide_

Amanda found her husband sobbing in his bed. She rushed over to him and held him in her arms.  “Daniel…what’s going on with you?”  She said helplessly holding him close to her.  He grabbed her and pulled her close to him.  She rocked him and ran fingers through his hair. 

“I..I…I…”  He hiccup sobbed.  He couldn’t speak anymore.  His wife didn’t make him.  She held him as he rode the waves of despair down.  “He didn’t even say goodbye.”  He whispered softly into her shirt.  He didn’t think she would hear him, but she did.  She helped him roll over to his side and covered him with his comforter, tucking him in like a child.  He reached for her hand and squeezed it so tightly, she thought he might break the bones. 

 _No time_  


I stepped out into the LaRusso’s backyard.  On their deck where I first confronted Daniel.  My blood boiling, wanting retribution.  It seemed such a distant, petty memory right now.  I sat there my chest heaving like I had just been born.  It was dusk.  The night sky was just lighting up with the few dotting of stars that the city lights would allow.  I heard him.  As clear as day.  I heard him crying.  I put a hand to my chest and looked down as pink as his ever was, glowing brightly.  I felt him again.  The vacant void in my journey filled with his love light once more.  I laughed out loud!  I WHOOPED a cheer and jumped up!! I was here…for now!!  I wanted to see him one more time.  I looked behind me and the deep purple glow of the hole in space and time was there.  Still gaining strength…still pulsating but staying one shape, one size.  “Please…”  I whispered to it.  It grew.  I frowned.

_No time_

_There's no end, there is no goodbye_

“Dad!!!”  He heard his daughter screaming.  He had been lying in bed, staring at a spot on the wall.  He was empty inside.  It felt like something had been ripped and rendered from his flesh.  Something that he felt was a second skin to him, no longer there.  Like his own soul had been torn out of him, and he was left behind, useless.  His head was empty his heart was full of sorrow.  He couldn’t will himself to think, breathe or move. He didn’t want anything anymore, everything left when Johnny disappeared.  He just couldn’t will himself to care.  He heard his daughter’s cry and that sparked something deep within him.  His unconditional love for his children.  His inborn necessity of caring for their needs, to protect them from danger and keep them out of harm’s way.  It was what got his feet moving instantly.  His son cried out.  “DAD!!”  His feet were stumbling along the hallway.  Did he need the bat?  Could he remember his karate enough to defend against any attacker?  He came sliding around the corner in his socks.  He was barely able to catch himself.  He stood up and looked to where his kids were pointing. 

Amanda had come out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head.  “What’s going on?”  She dropped her cellphone she was using to text her mother, her eyes going wide. 

Daniel’s whole body trembled.  It felt like a freight train had slammed into him head on.  Johnny stood on the porch.  His arms outstretched.  He gave Daniel the same smile he gave him when he was confronted in his dojo that first time.  _‘I’m right here, man.’_ It said.  Daniel’s feet took on a mind of their own.  He started moving and Johnny started moving and they met somewhere in the middle.  Daniel collided with him instantly wrapping his arms around Johnny and helplessly kissed his face, repeating “How…how…how….” Like a mantra.  They had lost their footing and fell backwards into the pool.  Johnny kissed him back just as eagerly.  Kissing his lips, eyes and any available skin he could find as they sank into the pool holding onto one another. 

They surfaced together and Daniel was crying again, into Johnny’s neck as he was pushing his wet hair from his face, shhh’ing him and kissing him.  He held him tightly and twirled him around in the pool.  They were enveloped in a happiness that would never be obtained by anyone not destined for the other.  Amanda watched the scene from the doorway.  She didn’t know the answers to any of this.  She didn’t understand anything that was happening her fingernails cutting into the flesh of her palms.  She ushered her kids away from the window and shut the door.  They had their questions, but she would give them their time.

The night was silent.  Johnny and Daniel’s wet foreheads were pressed together.  Their arms wrapped securely around each other. 

“I couldn’t leave you…” Johnny said. Kissing Daniel’s trembling lips.  He kissed him through the misery they both were feeling, bringing out only the happiness within.

“But you’re going to go…”

“I have to.”

“Can you take me with you?”  Daniel said seriously.  Johnny smiled at him sadly and shook his head. 

“You know you’re needed here.”  He said kissing his nose.  “Look at me. You know it’s true.”

They got out of the pool, sopping wet and Johnny took Daniel’s hand and lead him over to the picnic table. They sat there for a time.  Johnny told him the secret wishes of his heart and what he wanted for Daniel’s life.  His family needed him.  His students needed him, yes…he was going to take them on and be the best Sensei for balance in their lives.  He was just what they needed.  He wanted him to have the strength to be humble and to be strong for the both of them.  Daniel listened nodding his head.  He understood.  Just then the gate to the back patio opened.

  
_Disappear with night_

Daniel and Johnny had both been staring up at the night’s sky.  They both wished they were back in the confines of their universe.  There were a few scant stars not nearly as much in their mind’s eye.  Johnny was looking at Daniel as he watched the sky.  “You were my beginning and my end.”  He whispered. 

“And you were my everything in between.”

Robby crept around the bushes and approached the pair on the bench.  He stared at his…his father….in disbelief.  He stared at Mr. LaRusso.  His hand clasped in his warm grasp.  His father knew he was there.

“Robby…” 

  
_No time_  


“Dad…” He gulped and took a step closer to him. “How…how…”  He uttered the same words that Daniel had.  Johnny laughed. 

“I’ve been given a second chance…I guess.”  He said shrugging.  “Not a lot of people I know get that.”

Robby stood there shaking.  He couldn’t believe his dad was just sitting there, in the flesh, as calm as could be and he was being literally torn in two in front of him. He was afraid, angry, scared, and lost all rolled into one.  He had never gotten the chance to say goodbye to his dad before he died.  He never got the chance to say he was sorry for all the hard times and hurt he caused him.  Now he was here.  He was in front of him.  Smiling at him.  Reaching out to him.  He didn’t hesitate. 

_No time_

Robby ran into his arms and the sob that came from him, came from deep down in his toes.  His dad stood up, picking him up with him and pulled him close to his chest.  Soaking wet, he didn’t care, he put his hand to the back of his son’s head and stroked through his long locks. He kissed the side of his face and held him closer.  He set him down and went down on his knees looking up at his son the way he used to when Robby was a little boy.

“I’m sorry, Robby.  I’m sorry…I wasn’t there for you.  I’m sorry I left you with the need to be so hard and so cold and so distant from me and from everything that mattered in your life.  Please don’t make the same mistakes I’ve made. 

Robby looked at him with his serious green eyes and his pinched up face that meant he was trying to hold back his tears.  He brushed his eyes and put his hand on his father’s shoulder.  “I won’t dad.” 

“You’ll make a fine young man.”

“Are you going away?”

“Yes…but I won’t be very far.  You can always sense me here.”  He tapped Robby’s heart.  Johnny’s eyes had been watering and he allowed his tears to fall. He stood up and put a hand on his son’s shoulder. 

_No time_  


He held out a hand to Daniel who came up and took hold of it.  He smiled down at Robby and Robby nodded his head.  “Daniel will always be here for you…if ever you need advice, or someone to talk to…or someone to tell you about girls and all that shit.”  He said laughing.  They all laughed at sad, shaky laugh together. 

“Come here.”  Johnny said not being able to hold back from hugging his son again.  “I love you, Robby.”  He held his son and squeezed him tightly.  “Be good to your mother.”

_No time_

The light had been steadily growing larger and brighter behind Johnny.  He turned and frowned at it.  He knew he was pressing his luck, but he had held out and held it away as long as he possibly could  There was no way he was ever going to be able to remember what he had to say or wanted to say or needed to say.  He just hoped that the people in front of him understood everything that was in his heart.  It was touching the edges of his clothes and Daniel and Robby could see him nodding toward the darkness.  “One more second…please…”  He whispered.  “Please….”  He looked at the two men in front of him that he loved for different reasons.  He turned to Daniel.  “I love you so much.” He said resting his forehead once more against Daniel’s and sniffing back a sob.  He turned to the light.  He thought he saw someone coming out of it just now.  A hand outstretched.  He cocked his head, curious. He held Daniel’s hand tightly as he went towards it. 

“Johnny…don’t…don’t let me go.”  Daniel said selfishly holding him back.

“Johnny, Darling…I’ve missed you!”  His mother said opening her arms wide to him.  He looked down at himself.  He was a little boy again.  His blonde, platinum locks framing his cherub face.  He was smiling a mischievous smirk and turning back to wave at his friends who were left behind.  “Wait for me…ok?”  He said to the two of them as he held his mommy’s hand. 

Daniel had put an arm around Robby’s shoulder.  He pulled the boy closer to him and kissed him on the top of his head. 

He watched Johnny disappear with the night. 

_No time_

_By the cracks of the skin I climbed to the top_  
_I climbed the tree to see the world_  
_When the gusts came around to blow me down_  
_I held on as tightly as you held onto me_  
_I held on as tightly as you held onto me_

_And, I built a home_  
_For you_  
_For me_

_Until it disappeared_  
_From me_  
_From you_

_And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust_


End file.
